


Honor

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Power of Friends [3]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cannon, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi, New Relationship, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I am going to die tomorrow, I will not regret what I would not do, but what I could not do. I am Chip Thorne, and maybe other people don't see it, but I am a superhero. I will live my life by the code of a superhero. One, to defend those who are smaller and weaker than I am. Two, I will not stop fighting, no matter how big or how strong my enemy is. Three, I will not act without honor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own power rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read The Man Behind The Cape then you know something about Chip's home life. In a future chapter, Chip's life will get more detailed, but short form is that the kids are adopted. Andy is Chip's aunt, Bryan is her husband, John is Bryan's brother and Kara is his wife and they all live on the farm together.

Chip closed the door to his room with a sigh. He probably had a good ten minutes before his cousins got brave enough, or curious enough, to come knock on the door. It was days like this that made him seriously consider taking Xander up on his offer of the second bedroom. Hearing Xander and his dates had to be better than the explosion of noise that began at about five thirty in the morning and didn't really quiet down until nine at night.

He pulled off his uniform shirt as he crossed his room, heading for his closet. The shirt was tossed on top of a pile of other pale green shirts, followed by the white shirt he'd been wearing under it. From the dresser in the back of his closet, Chip pulled out a yellow t-shirt that his aunt was always threatening to throw away and slipped it on. It was worn at the most perfect level, soft and perfect for sleeping in. As he pulled it on, the nagging ache in his back from being tossed into a tree lessened. He glanced at his arm, where a bruise from Koragg lingered, and it was fading, almost literally beneath his eyes. He grinned, at least there would be fewer questions about injuries now.

He took his morpher out of his pocket and changed into a pair of mustard yellow sweats. Tossing his jeans onto the dirty clothes pile, Chip headed back into his room carrying his morpher. He put it on his desk along with some other random action figure accessories and movie memorabilia where people wouldn't really notice it. Then he picked up his battered copy of The Hobbit and sat on his bed.

Right on cue, someone banged on his door, "Chip, make him stop!" Someone, Nicole most likely, whined.

"Door's open," Chip called, "come on in." The door opened to reveal Nicole, with her messy blond curls and pout, followed by Luke. Nicole ran over and climbed on his bed while Luke hug out in the door way. "What's going on then?" Chip asked.

"Luke took my make up kit," Nicole asked.

"Really?" Chip asked, looking at Luke.

"She took my markers," Luke replied. "And hid them so I can't find them."

"No I didn't!" Nicole protested.

"Yes you did," Luke shouted, "you're always taking my stuff."

"Luke," Chip said sternly. "Now, Nicole, did you take Luke's markers?"

"No," Nicole replied. "I didn't, honest Chip. Momma bought me new markers last week." She held up her right hand, "On my oath as a superhero."

Chip smiled, "All right, Luke. I'm not saying that someone didn't take your markers, but it wasn't Nicole, so you need to return Nicole's makeup kit. While you're getting that, Nicole and I will start looking for your markers, sound fair?"

Luke frowned, then nodded, "Ok." He turned and headed off.

Nicole pouted, "Why do I have to help?" She asked.

"Because you are Super Nicole," Chip told her, pulling her into his lap, "and you help people who need it. But first, you know what happens to superheroes when they pout, right?"

"No!" Nicole shrieked as he tickled her lightly. Chip let Nicole wiggle free after a moment. "Come on, Super Chip!" She said, striking a dramatic, and heroic pose, "Let's go find the markers!"

Chip stood up and laughed, "Let's start in Mandy's room," he said, snagging his cape from the door as he followed her out of the room. He swung the cape over his shoulders and bounced after his cousin.

"IF THE CEILING CAVES IN, YOU'VE ONLY YOURSELVES TO BLAME!" Aunt Andy hollered up the stairs.

"Sorry!" Chip called back before entering the room Mandy shared with Nicole.

"Uh oh," Nicole said.

Chip swallowed, because they'd found Luke's markers all right. The room, and the five year old inside, had become rather liberally decorated with the markers. "Ok," Chip said, "I'll distract Mandy and get her to the bath, you go down and get your mom." He turned and saw Luke coming down the hall, "Luke, Mandy found your markers."

"No!" Luke said and sprinted the last few feet to hang in the doorway. "My markers."

Chip closed his eyes for a moment. "Let's see if they're salvageable," he said, pressing his hand into Luke's shoulder lightly, cautiously. Then he stepped into the room and walked over to his cousin, "Hey Mandy-Pandy," he said.

"'Hip!" Mandy said, grinning with her missing tooth and Chip winced. Because her lips were lined with green. "I look purty."

"Yes you do," Chip reassured her. Then he picked her up, "Let's go show momma, hey?" Carrying his cousin, he slipped past Luke. "I'll be back," he told the younger boy, who was picking up the markers.

"What on earth?" Aunt Andy asked as she came up the stairs.

"Mandy found Luke's markers," Chip said. "She decided to redecorate the girls' room."

"Oh dear," Andy sighed. "Luke must be devastated."

They shared a commiserating look, having been a foster family for so long, they knew how important it was for the kids to have their own things. Especially something like Luke's markers, because he'd earned the money to buy them on his own. "Where do you want me?" Chip asked, hitching Mandy onto his hip.

"Go ask Kara and Bryan to come up here. Bryan can deal with Luke and Kara can get started on the walls. I will take Mandy." Andy said, moving into a position to grab her daughter.

Chip let his aunt take Mandy and hurried down the stairs to where the other adults where watching the news. "What happened?" Bryan asked.

"Mandy got a hold of Luke's markers," Chip said, "and tried to redecorate the girls' room. Aunt Andy wants you to talk to Luke and Kara to see what can be done for the walls. I'll help with that."

"Right," Bryan said, standing up.

"Can I help?" John asked.

"We've got it," Kara said, kissing her husband's cheek lightly, "If we need you, I'll call. Stay down here and keep an eye on Tammy."

"Yes dear," John replied.

Kara laughed and headed for the kitchen. Chip followed his uncle back upstairs and slipped into his bedroom. First, he dropped his cape on his bed and then he slipped into his closet and got down his art kit. Stepping back out into the hallway, he found Bryan guiding Luke out of the girls' room, markers in a plastic bag. "Hey Luke," he said, and held out the box. "Call it a loan, ok?"

Luke took the box and opened it. "Really, Chip?" He asked looking back up.

"Of course," Chip said, "I know that you'll take care of them."

"Thanks." Luke said quietly.

"Welcome," Chip replied in an equally soft voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Chip grinned as Xander ducked away from Vida's punch. The newly minted green ranger was a long time expert of getting Vida wound up. "Hey," Nick said.

Chip turned to study their new friend; he stood just in the door looking decidedly uncomfortable in the pale green Rock Porium polo. "Hey Nick," Chip replied.

The crack of flesh meeting flesh made Nick wince, but Xander's all too familiar howl of pain only brought Chip's grin back. "What's up with them?" Nick asked as he edged closer to Chip, watching Vida yell at Xander with wildly waving hands.

"It's Xander and Vida," Chip replied, glancing over at his friends, "they're genetically predisposed to be at odds. Xander's a flirt and a lady's man, two things Vida hates." He pretended he didn't see the odd look that Nick gave him, the kind of look he got whenever he talked about his studies to someone who had only met him in social conditions. It was even better than the usual WTF looks he got, it was the 'I didn't realize you had a brain' look.

"Excuse me," Xander said as he ran between them and out the door.

"Get back here!" Vida yelled as she stormed after him.

"Hey, V," Chip called after her, "you can't kill him yet."

"I don't want to kill him," Vida said, stopping at the door, "I want to break his arms."

"You break him, you buy him," Chip said as she vanished from sight.

"Does it bother you?" Nick asked.

Chip turned from his contemplation of the door, "What, Xander and Vida?" He crossed his arms and tilted his head. The look on Nick's face, he knew he knew that look, but he couldn't place it.

Nick gestured, "All the flirting Xander does. I would have thought it bothered you."

Chip frowned, "Why should it? It's not like I own him or anything." That look, he thought, was just like the one that one of his cousins' real father had turned on Aunt Andy and Uncle Brian after losing custody to the family.

"But aren't you two dating?" Nick asked, looking like he couldn't believe he was asking the question.

Chip scrunched up his face, "No, I'm straight." He glanced at the clock before Nick's words really settled in. "Wait what, where did that come from?"

Nick shrugged looking relieved, "I was just curious, you two seem really close."

"Huh," Chip said, "we're friends, best friends, yeah, but we aren't dating." He frowned, "I never thought someone would see it that way." He wandered away from Nick, wondering what was going on in Nick's mind that he would assume two people couldn't be close friends without a sexual relationship.

"Hey Chip," Vida called, drawing him from his thoughts, "shift's over, you coming?"

Chip shook his head, reminded of what day it was, "I have to wait for Aunt Andy."

"Why's that?" Vida asked.

Chip shrugged, "I've got a doctor's appointment." He ran his fingers through his hair and gave Vida a significant look. Vida nodded slightly as her eyes widened in understanding.

"You had one a few days ago," Nick interjected, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Chip said, looking away from Vida to study Nick. "I'm fine. This is just an eye appointment." He could see Vida readjust her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. "My aunt and I tend to do all of my annual checkups at the same time so we don't have to worry about it in the middle of the season or something."

"Chip," Nicole said as she slid around Vida, "Hi Vida," she added over her shoulder, "Momma Andy wants you to hurry up." The small teen flipped her hand as she walked down the aisle to stop by the register.

"I'm clocking out right now," Chip said. He ducked his head into the office, "Hey Toby, I have to go; doctor's appointment."

The frazzled store owner waved his hand, "I hope it goes well Chip."

"Thanks Toby," Chip replied, grateful again that Maddie had explained things to Toby for him. He'd have to see if she would do the same with Nick.

He shut the door and turned to find Nicole and Nick having a stare down. Vida was out of sight, probably already driving Xander home. He smiled, because the height difference made the whole thing ludicrous, "Nicole, this is Nick, my new co-worker. Nick, this is my cousin, Nicole."

"Hi," Nick said, looking between Chip, with his carrot colored hair and Nicole, who was had auburn curls.

"Whatever," Nicole replied, she gave Chip a pointed look. "let's go Chip."

"Waiting on you, Princess," Chip replied, with a half bow.

"I swear, if you make me late for Emily's birthday party I will never forgive you." Nicole said as she smacked his arm.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Chip said.

xxXXxx

Chip followed his cousin and aunt into the farmhouse quietly, Andy headed into the kitchen where he knew the other adults were waiting while Nicole headed into the living room to claim the computer for a while. Chip headed up the stairs and down the hall to Luke's room. The twelve year old was sitting at his desk with Chip's art set. "Hey Luke," Chip said.

"Chip," Luke said, turning to stare at him.

Chip smiled, "I got you something," he held up the plain white, craft bag he'd carried into the farm house. "Call it a welcome to Winterlight Farm gift."

"You didn't have to," Luke said.

Chip eased over to Luke's desk and dropped the bag in his lap, "I know. I wanted to." He ruffled Luke's hair and strode back out of the room. He kept his stride even and his chin raised until he was safe in his own room. As soon as he had shut the door, he put his back to it and slid down. He sat and drew his legs up to his chin as the doctor's words came back to him. _"The white blood cells are higher than they normally are. They aren't high enough to cause alarm, but given his past, we'd like him to come back next week for more tests."_

Chip drew his knees up and rested his forehead on them, eyes shut. _It's not fair!_ He thought, _I should be worried about Koragg and Necrolai, not this, not again. Hasn't my family been through enough?_

"Chip?" Luke called through the door.

Chip gasped a ragged breath, "Y-yeah, Luke?" He called back.

"I just wanted to give you back your kit," Luke said, "since…"

Chip opened his eyes and took another shaky breath, and then he stood up and opened the door. The young Hispanic standing there looked nervous, "Thanks man," Chip said with a half-hearted smile, "You could have waited if you wanted to."

"No," Luke said and held it out, "thank you, Chip. You didn't have to loan it to me."

Chip took the box back, "I couldn't have not loaned it to you either, Luke. I don't play the could of, would of, should of game; I just do what's right. Nevertheless, you are welcome for it. I'm glad you enjoyed using them."

"I did," Luke admitted, "the quality of those are amazing."

Chip chuckled, "My dad went through a period where he thought I was an artist. This is pretty much the only thing I actually kept from that time. The Step-Monsters were horrified when Dad suggested I'd enjoy a semester in Paris studying art. I hated to tell him that semesters abroad were generally done in college and I was positive that I was going to be a nurse anyways."

"A nurse?" Luke repeated, "Isn't that a _girls'_ job?"

Chip sighed, "Come in, Luke," he gestured to his desk. "I guess the best way to explain is to keep it short."

Luke took the desk chair while Chip sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. "First off, if you had to be in a hospital for an overnight stay, say you broke your leg, who would you rather beg a bedpan from, a man or a woman?"

"A guy," Luke said after a moment of thought, "but why not be a doctor, I mean, you're goofy, but you're smart. I heard Mr. Summers say you could have gone to Berkley but you chose to stay here and work on the farm."

Chip eyed Luke for a moment, "Are you sure you're just twelve?" Luke shrugged and Chip chuckled, "The thing is, I'm going into medicine to work with the patients. I don't want to lock myself in a lab, or only show up for treatments and checkups. I want to be there every day, to make them stop hurting. Maybe I'll have to change bedpans and diapers, but I'll also be there to help celebrate birthdays to."

"Mr. Brian was on the phone earlier with someone he called Charles about you being at the doctor," Luke said after a moment, "they were fighting. Is everything ok?"

Chip huffed a laugh, "Uncle Brian and my dad don't get along. Uncle Brian thinks my dad could have been more involved in my life when I was your age. My dad is a corporate lawyer, and he's always busy. Between his job and his new family," Chip shrugged, "it was easier for me to stay with Aunt Andy than to go back." He reached over and ruffled Luke's hair, "I'm the original foundling around here, you know. They rescued me, too."

Luke blushed, but for the first time, Chip saw a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

A/N: Part One of Three. Some offensive language within.

* * *

"Hey Chip," Madison said, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," Chip said, hastily closing the comic he'd been looking at, "I'm fine; I promise I was just looking." He put the comic book on the shelf and turned back to his box.

"Do I look like I'm going to bust you for reading?" Madison said.

"Thanks, Maddie," Chip said, "it's an awesome comic, I can't believe I have to wait until payday to actually get it. It's about these brothers who are sorcerers and one of them messes up his spell and makes his brother become two people. One's evil and nasty and the other one's nice and kind."

Madison cleared her throat, "I just wanted to check up on you. You've been distracted lately."

Chip swallowed, "Sorry," he looked at the shelf and straightened the comic he'd been reading, "Lucas, one of the new cousins, he's been having nightmares since we ran into his dad last week. I'm just tired is all." He picked up a stack of comics and slid them onto the shelf.

"Are you sure?" Madison asked.

"Positive," Chip replied, reminding himself that he was _not_ going to snap at Madison. He reached into the box and frowned as he realized it was empty. "I'm going to get some more stock out of the back."

"Ok," Madison, "I'll go with you, I've gotten the records done."

"Thanks," Chip grinned at his friend.

The backroom to the Rock Porium had a door that locked behind itself if you weren't careful. When that happened you had to either wait for someone else to come back there looking for you, or page on the overhead, which has tantamount to open season on mocking for the person thus trapped. Chip took the broken broom and slid it into the door when he was back there, keeping the door open, but not so far open that people would wander in 'looking for the restroom'.

The comics they were stocking for the after school rush were stacked by the unloading bay, and Chip had been bringing them out one or two at a time to get them done. Madison grabbed two boxes same as Chip and they headed back.

What they all tended to forget about blocking the door open was that sound could carry _really well_ in the back room. "V, I'm worried about Chip," Xander announced, his voice rolling back and freezing Chip in place.

"What about him?" Vida asked.

"He's been acting weird since he went to the doctor's office last week," Xander replied.

"Chip hates going there," Vida said, "he always acts off when he has to go."

"Maybe, but he went _twice._ Vida, they only make him go once. Maybe something's wrong." Xander replied.

Chip swallowed, and glanced over at Madison, who was also listening quietly. "Maybe not," Vida said, "if it's important, Chip will tell us. Trust him."

"I do," Xander said, "but Chip isn't really known for telling people about that."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nick asked.

Chip started, and from the clatter, it sounded like someone had dropped something out there. "Nick," Vida said, in her best, 'we're not hiding anything and isn't it lovely to see you' tone of voice. Chip personally thought it sounded more like 'I've got a secret, but I can't tell you so don't ask because it's a secret'. Not that he'd ever admit that to Vida. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got evening shift," Nick replied, "and I was bored so I thought I'd come in a little early. What's going on?"

"We were just talking about Chip," Xander replied, "he's been acting off lately."

"Chip always acts off," Nick replied, "you're just now noticing this?"

Chip flinched, because he got that Nick wasn't sure of him yet, but that was _harsh._

"Nick," Xander said, "don't talk about Chip that way."

"What?" Nick said, sounding honestly confused, "You can't deny that he's a goof, that's all I'm saying. No need to get all defensive." His voice changed, becoming sly, as if he was trying to goad Xander, "It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."

Nick spat the word boyfriend like he would have said dog dung, a word that did not sit easily on his tongue.

Chip was surprised to realize that the sound of a fist striking skin sounded nothing like the hollow thud of a fist to a Hidiac. "You have no right to say that," Vida said, "you ok, Xander?"

"Why do I always forget that the face is the hardest part of the human body?" Xander replied.

"Hey guys what…the hell?" Nick's voice carried into the room and Chip glanced at Madison, who frowned.

"Get back," Vida declared, "which of you is the real one?"

 _Real one?_ Chip thought.

"Take it easy, Vida, I'm the real one," Nick said.

"No, I am."

Chip dropped the boxes he was carrying, Madison followed suit and they ran for the door. Chip pulled his morpher from his pocket as Madison cautiously eased the door open. Two Nicks stood with their back to the storeroom, so Madison and Chip stepped out into the Rock Porium. Vida and Xander, across from the pair, only blinked at their appearance.

"Prove it," Vida declared, "prove which one of you is the real Nick."

One of them pulled a morpher out of his pocket, "I have this," he declared.

The other one also produced a morpher, "So do I, dumb ass," he said. Then he glanced over his shoulder, "Look, it's the fag and the blushing violet. Trying to get the jump on me?"

"Maybe," Chip said, his eyes moved from one to the other. "Hey Nick, out of curiosity," he said, a vague suspicion dancing in the back of his mind, "what did you do today?"

Evil Nick rolled his eyes, "I was training at Rootcore."

Other Nick nodded, "Udonna wanted me to practice fire calling."

"I don't suppose you saw Claire working magic," Chip asked. He was well aware of the fact that his teammates were giving each other strange looks.

"So what if she was?" Evil Nick asked, he paused, "Oh no, no, you don't think Claire…"

"It's entirely possible," Chip replied.

"What?" Other Nick asked.

"Yeah," Vida said, "which of them do I need to pound?"

"Neither," Chip replied, "it's just like that comic book. Clair's spell or whatever, she messed it up, she always does, and presto, we have two Nicks. One Nick is his dark side, anger, hate, aggression. The other one is probably his 'good' side. Although right now he's more the quiet one."

Evil Nick muttered something that sounded highly uncomplimentary, "How are we going to _fix this?"_ He demanded, looking around the group.

"I'll cover your shift," Chip said, "and one of the others can go with you to Udonna. You know she can fix anything."

Evil Nick looked at the others, "Why, exactly do I want to be fixed?"

"Because, you can't morph," Chip said, remembering the comic book. "Being split means the Power won't recognize either of you as the Red Ranger, so you have to be put back together."

Evil Nick snorted, "That's what the comic books told you, right?" He glanced at Vida, "This is why he needs professional help, the comics are speaking to him."

While Vida and Xander tried to process it, Evil Nick shoved between the two of them and fled the store.

"Um," Nick said, "sorry for my evil twin?"

Chip knew it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2/3... Sorry this has taken so long to post. Apparently the website was having...issues.

A/N: 2/3... Sorry this has taken so long to post. Apparently the website was having...issues.

* * *

"So," Other Nick said, looking at the four Rangers, "What do we do now?" He shifted uncomfortably, looking from one Ranger to another. Chip briefly felt sorry for him, because Vida was intimidating by nature, Xander could be intimidating too when he wanted to be, but Madison wasn't. Chip slid a glance at his friend, she had her sympathy face on, because Madison didn't need to intimidate people, she just had this look that said she _understood_ and no matter what she would _help._ Chip glanced back at Vida, fighting the smile as memories of the number of times that help had dragged him, Vida and Xander into trouble surfaced.

"You have to go see Udonna," Vida said crossing her arms and tossing her head slightly. Chip thought she probably wasn't used to her short hair even six months after the dare gone wrong, "one of us should go as well."

Xander nodded, "Evil Nick doesn't have any reason to help us. In fact, I wouldn't put it past him to consider trying to help the Master." Uneasy glances were spread around, it was no secret that Nick was the big, fat target of the Underworld, not after the way Koragg went after him.

"But if he doesn't have magic," Other Nick began, looking hopeful.

"He probably didn't lose his magic," Chip offered thoughtfully, "In the comic book, the both the good and evil twin could use their natural abilities, but neither of them could use the powers the team had to fight evil."

"But that's the comic book," Xander said, "This is real life." He threw Chip the 'you aren't helping' look.

Chip bit his lip, marshalling his arguments about how that was the only source of information they had and it might actually be worth something, but Vida, with one of her patented _looks,_ intervened, "Look, Udonna has to know. Someone needs to tell her and Nick has a shift he has to cover." She pointed at Xander, "Your shift is done, go, now. Tell Udonna what's happened. Nick, get clocked in, you're on the register for right now. Chip, Madison, I'm sure there are things you need to do?"

Chip smiled at Vida and headed back into the store room to reclaim his boxes. Madison held the door and Chip waited to do the same for her. Together they knelt by the comic books and got started on restocking, after a few moments, Chip glanced over at her, "Maddie," he said, "I need a favor."

"You want me to talk to Nick," Madison said, she smiled at Chip, "of course."

Chip smiled, "Thanks, Maddie, I appreciate that."

"You're one of my best friends," Madison said, "it's part of the job description that I be there to help you when you're in trouble."

Chip nodded, "Yeah," he murmured. He lingered in putting his stack of comics up, wondering what she would say, what they all would say, after his third trip to the doctor's office and another round of tests. All he could do, all any of them could do was hope that things would be ok. He shook his head slightly and got back to putting up comic books, "So," he said, "I was thinking that I wanted to build another set of tabletop trebuchets and have a tournament. We couldn't have it at the farm because of last time, with the fire and all. I mean, who would have thought that a tabletop trebuchet could fling fire that far. Anyways, if I did, can we have it at your place, please. It would be awesome. No fire though. Maybe some pudding, or Jell-O, because flying Jell-O would be incredible. It could be a thing, you know, see who comes out of it the cleanest. Mashed potatoes would also be cool."

Chip let his words come out with little interference from his mind, ignoring the concerned look that Madison was giving him as they worked.

xxXXxx

Chip managed to swing by Rootcore before he went home, and the scene of chaos was so familiar that he couldn't hide his smile or deny how relaxed he felt. Udonna was pouring over books while Claire was nowhere in sight, meaning she was probably off on an errand. Xander was also nose deep in a book, and Chip sat down beside his friend, "So, how is it going?" He asked, leaning over to look at the book Xander was reading.

"Nothing so far," Xander replied, "I don't even know what Claire was trying to do." He shut the book with unusual force and grabbed another one, "Claire isn't even here to ask, Udonna sent her out to fetch ingredients for something before I even got here."

"Good," Chip said hardly trying to hide his relief, he turned to Udonna, "I have a question," he began standing up to join her. Absently, he toyed with the edge of his cape, preparing him for a look of surprise for asking a relevant question.

"Yes Chip," Udonna said, giving him the look that people who knew him took on when Chip mentioned a question.

"If Claire caused Nick to split into two people, wouldn't she have noticed?" Chip asked, he gestured slightly, "Claire isn't stupid even if she is a bit accident prone."

Udonna looked up at him for a long moment, "It is puzzling, because such a mishap would be, as you said, noticeable. Now we have the question of, if Clair was not the cause of Nick's accident, then what did happen to Nick and where?"

"Well," Chip said, "we haven't actually had an attack in a few days, what if this is something caused by the Underworld?"

"Udonna, Chip," Xander said, catching their attention. He was standing and had his cell phone in hand, "Vida, Maddie and 'good' Nick have run into a monster."

"Be careful," Udonna said as Chip and Xander hurried to stand before the Mystic Racers, their best bet of getting back out of the forest and into town without people freaking out.

"We will," Xander told her as Chip pulled out his morpher.

The two exchanged speaking glances and dropped their hands out to unfold the morphers. "Magical Source," they shouted in unison, "Mystic Force!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Discliamer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: Please don't hate me...I'm not all that good at action scenes. Did you know that they don't actually have a cohesive attack to deal with monsters in Mystic Force? It was...weird. Also, Chip is not Chip here...sorry, but I put it to him being zoned out on archery.

* * *

The monster was very strange looking, Chip thought as he and Xander leaped from their Mystic Racers. They had found the monster waiting at the courtyard in front of city hall. Madison and Vida had already morphed, and Nick was nowhere in sight. The monster had an almost human build, if one discounted the square box on top with the white tragedy mask. "Four Rangers," it said, in a haughty British accent, "I thought I would rate more than that." It laughed, "But of course, your red ranger can't morph can he?"

"What do you know about that," Vida snapped.

Chip put his hand on Vida's shoulder, "It wasn't Clair, V," he said, turning his head away from the monster. "It was a servant of the Underworld." He spotted Nick; he stood in the entryway of city hall, half hidden by a column as he watched them.

"How do you figure?" Vida asked.

"You think Claire wouldn't _notice_ two Nicks?" Xander asked, exasperated.

"Enough chit chat," the monster announced, and attacked. Beams of light flew from its fingers, too fast for Chip, or any of the Rangers, to dodge.

Chip groaned as he picked himself up, he hoped he didn't bruise too badly. The doctors would have a fit. "Whatever you did to our friend," Vida said, "we'll fix it."

"How," Madison asked quietly.

"Destroy it," Vida said coldly, "Magistaff, wind power!"

The magic created winds sent the monster staggering back.

"Magistaff," Xander said, "axe mode."

He struck the ground with the axe and knocked the monster onto its back.

"Magistaff," Madison said, and sent a high powered jet of water at the monster just as it began to stand up.

"Magistaff," Chip said, "crossbow mode." As he lifted the crossbow, he felt a very familiar peace settle on him, the endless moment of target and arrow that had helped him lead his team to archery championships two years running. Then it was gone as the lightning danced all over the monster.

"Foolish Rangers," the monster cried, "it's my turn!"

More of the light beams, this time, they turned into ropes. Chip struggled as they wrapped around him, ignoring the pain as they contracted, but unable to stop his cry of pain as he was thrown into Xander.

"Hey!"

Chip looked up after he'd rolled off Xander.

Nick stood behind the monster, anger and hatred twisting his features until they were almost unrecognizable. "You," the monster said, "What do you want?"

"A fight," angry Nick said, stepping past his reflection. "You got me from behind the first time."

"You won't even be a challenge," the monster said.

"That's what you think," angry Nick said, and charged the monster.

Hands caught Chip, "Hold still."

Chip looked up, and found the second Nick kneeling behind him, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cutting you free," Nick replied, he glanced at the one-sided fight between his counterpart and the monster. "I didn't have anything to do with that, by the way. He decided to attack on his own."

"Right," Chip said, just as his ropes went slack. "Thanks Nick, now get back, we can handle it from here." He shrugged the ropes off and drew his staff, pointing it at Xander. "Mathis kidorum," he said, and the ropes vanished.

"Thanks mate," Xander said.

The girls were freed in short order, just in time for evil Nick to be banished by the monster. "Now what?" Chip asked.

"How can we destroy him?" Madison asked.

"Maybe if we put our staffs together," Xander said, "and blast it with our combined magic, that'll be enough."

"It's as good a plan as any," Madison said.

"Fine," Vida agreed.

"Let's do it," Chip said.

They turned to the monster, "Now it's our turn," Xander declared, holding up his staff. "Ready?"

"Ready," Chip replied in unison with Vida and Madison.

"Mystic Force," they declared, putting their staffs together, releasing their magic in a multi colored beam.

It struck the monster, pinning it in place, after a moment, the monster wailed loudly and exploded into its component pieces. "Yes!" Vida said.

"All right," Chip said, jumping up and down.

"We did it," Xander declared.

"Nick!" Madison cried, spinning around. They all turned to find Nick leaning against the column he'd been behind earlier with a strange look on his face as he slid down the column.

They ran over, "Are you ok?" Xander asked.

Nick huffed a laugh, "I was split in two by a monster, half of me got beat up by said monster and then I was put back together, how do you think I feel?"

"Let's get you back to Rootcore," Chip said, "and patch you up."

"Not yet," Nick said, he held his hand out, "we aren't done yet."

Xander pulled Nick to his feet as Chip turned around, just in time to see the spell shield appearing. "They never give up," Vida said.

"Neither do we," Chip countered.

xxXXxx

Nick found him outside the dragon's mouth later on. Chip had brought his archery kit out and set up a target. "Hey," Nick said after Chip had fired another arrow.

"Hi," Chip said, knocking another arrow.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Nick said. "What I said earlier, it was uncalled for."

"It's ok," Chip replied, firing. "You weren't exactly yourself you know."

"But still," Nick said, "I was wrong and I shouldn't have said it." He stepped around to where he could look Chip in the eyes. "My parents are very religious, and I'm not, at least, not any more. I don't buy into homosexuality as a sin, at least, I told myself I wouldn't. Not after what happened." For a moment, Chip thought he saw pain, fear and grief in Nick's eyes, but the emotions were gone before he could be sure.

Chip put his hand on Nick's shoulder, carefully, "Nick, its ok. We all have things we aren't proud of, or that we don't like to think about. I don't blame you for what you said under that spell. If you really need me to say it, then I forgive you."

"Madison told me," Nick said, "about your cancer."

"She said she would," Chip replied. "I'm sure she also told you that I don't talk about it."

"She did," Nick admitted, "I just, I wanted to say that I admire you. Most people would have given up the first time."

Chip grinned, "I guess it just proves I'm too stupid to know when to die." He took an arrow from his quiver, "Now, if you don't mind, I have practice. There's a competition in a few weeks and I am not going to cost my team the meet."

"Sure," Nick replied, stepping out of the way. "I didn't know you liked archery."

Chip shrugged as he knocked the arrow, "It's one of the few times I feel settled. Usually, my mind's going so fast that it's hard to focus, but when I'm shooting, all that matters is the target and nothing else intrudes. I have to go home soon, and I _know_ it's going to be a mad house so it's nice to have some peace."

"Yeah," Nick said, softly, as if he was talking to himself instead of Chip, "Peace."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: I had some free time and some inspiration, so I decided to write another chapter of Honor. The first section breaks are to indicate that there is a time change to the night before and then it goes back to the 'present'. A Quarab is a real horse, it's a horse that is half Quarter Horse and half Arabian. Also, I strongly recomend reading 'The Man Behind The Cape' to understand why Chip isn't really as OOC as he seems, I believe with his AU history he's being fairly IC. The superhero costume is cannon, but I stole the bit about 'beating to death with a paper napkin' from an HP story. The trebuchet story is something I could totally see Chip doing. Also, I made up Chip's mantra, because it seemed like something he would have, his own personal code and all that.

* * *

Of all the aspects of living on the farm, Chip loved the horses best. He didn't mind doing the chores like mucking out, because in return he could go riding on his days off. He even had his own horse, a grey Quarab gelding named Dark Star for the black marking on his face, not unlike a star. The gelding had been his conspirator in any number of dreams for the past four years, being his mount in everything from dragon hunting to jousting tournaments. Today, however, Chip didn't picture anything, he just wanted to run, and Star was willing to oblige. They galloped down the galloping lane together, fast enough that Chip didn't have to think about the day before, but not fast enough to escape it. They came out of the straight away and Chip pulled up, sending Star to a canter, and then a trot, posting automatically as they approached the crooked, downward slope that led to the creek. As Star slowed to a walk at the start of the decent, Chip found his mind going back to what had been a normal day at the Rock Porium…

xxXXxx

There wasn't any new stock to go up, and the cleaning was done, so all that was left for Chip and Xander was to wait for closing. Chip had been flipping through the comics, supposedly zoning when Xander had cornered him. "Chip, we need to talk," Xander said.

"What about," Chip asked, putting the comic back on the shelf.

"You've been acting weird for weeks," Xander said, "and I mean weirder than you normally are."

Chip hesitated, then began to straighten the comics, "I'm fine, Xander. I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"Chip, you've had three doctor's appointments," Xander said, "and you haven't told any of us about them."

Chip sighed, "That's nothing, Xander," he said. He stared at the comic books, "There was a problem with the blood work. They showed high levels of white blood cells in the first test and they did a second, deeper test to see if it meant anything. My second test came back clean. I probably just had an infection or something that I wasn't aware of."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Xander asked quietly.

"Because there wasn't anything you could do," Chip replied, he leaned in slightly to make sure one stack of comics was perfectly straight.

"We could have supported you," Xander replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't need support," Chip said, "It was just a blood test. It's not important."

"Not important," Xander grabbed his arm and shook it, rattling him enough that he stared at the Green Ranger. "Chip, you've had cancer twice. Even I am not so much an idiot that I don't know what that means. Every remission you have means you'll have less of a chance of survival. That's why you should have told us, if it was the cancer again, we could have done something. We're Rangers now."

Chip wrenched his arm from Xander's grip, "Why should I?" He asked.

"Why? Chip, we're your friends," Xander said, "we tell you the important things going on in our lives. We like it when you return that favor."

Chip had never been so relieved to hear the clock in Toby's office chime eight o'clock. He ducked around Xander and fled for the time clock, hands trembling as he punched out.

xxXXxx

Chip stopped Star at the stream and let the gelding drink a little before turning him down the path that meandered along beside the creek. He knew why he hadn't told his friends the truth, even if they didn't understand. His gut clenched at the memory of the bewildered hurt in Xander's eyes when he'd fled rather than talk about it.

It tightened even more as he remembered being eight years old and Nurse Sara telling him that his mother had died 'in an accident' and wouldn't be coming to see him. He remembered the silent fury that had built in the pediatrics wing when his father didn't show up for two weeks after the funeral, and even then, he hadn't stayed with Chip long.

He wrapped an arm over his stomach as he remembered being thirteen, bald and exhausted from another round of chemo, waiting weeks for his dad to remember to call him. He remembered the sinking feeling as his dad told him he'd gotten remarried and that he would continue staying with his aunt 'for now'. He remembered the lawyer who hadn't known he was in the living room and could hear very well, bringing adoption papers for _him._

He stopped Star and hung onto the saddle as he remembered meeting his stepmother and stepsister, the aura of anger and disgust that had been around them when he'd tried to be friendly. He swallowed against the rising nausea at the memory of meeting his three-year-old half sister and realizing that someone was already teaching that sweet faced, red haired little girl to hate him.

He gasped for air and began to whisper his mantra, _"If I am going to die tomorrow, I will not regret what I would not do, but what I could not do. I am Chip Thorne, and maybe other people don't see it, but I am a superhero. I will live my life by the code of a superhero. One, to defend those who are smaller and weaker than I am. Two, I will not stop fighting, no matter how big or how strong my enemy is. Three, I will not act without honor."_

His stomach settled and the memories faded again, leaving him sitting on his horse in the middle of a peaceful forest. He wiped his face and clucked to Star, sending him up the embankment and trotting back to the farm. He was supposed to meet the others for team bonding at Nick's sister's place, since she was out of town.

xxXXxx

Vida and the others were already waiting when he came up from the barn; all of them had their arms crossed and serious expressions on their face. "We need to talk," Vida said.

Chip nodded, and led the way into the house. "'Hip," Mandy cried when they walked in, running to him to be picked up.

"Hey Mandy-Pandy," Chip replied, scooping her up and turning her upside down, "what did you do today?"

"Put me down!" Mandy squealed.

"What's in it for me?" Chip asked, "Because I'm hungry and you're the perfect size for a snack!"

"Mommy!" Mandy cried.

"What's going on?" Andy asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"'Hip's gonna eat me," Many cried.

"I was going to share," Chip said as he indicated his friends with a slight jerk of his head.

"Why don't you give me the munchkin," Andy said, "and I'll give you guys something else."

"No thanks," Vida said, "we're supposed to go over to a friend's house for movie night. We just wanted to talk to Chip first."

"Ok," Andy said, taking Mandy from Chip. She kissed Chip's cheek, "Be safe, and do stay out to late."

"If it's later than nine, I'll call," Chip promised. He led his friends upstairs, spotting Luke down the hallway, he said, "Hey Luke, these are my friends, Vida, Madison and Xander. Guys, this is Luke Montoya."

"Hey mate," Xander said, while Vida and Madison waved.

"Hi," Luke replied, watching them warily.

"Just so you know," Chip added, "we might start yelling, but its ok. Vida just likes to yell, it makes her feel calmer. As long as nothing breaks, we're fine."

"Ok," Luke said.

Chip let his friends into his room and closed the door, "Let's try not to yell," he said calmly, "Luke has a thing about yelling and fighting."

"Why didn't you tell us," Vida demanded, but she kept her voice down.

"Because I didn't want you guys to freak out over what could have been a false alarm," Chip said.

"Why didn't you tell us after you knew?" Madison asked.

"Because it _was_ a false alarm, and it didn't matter," Chip replied. "It was just an elevated white blood cell count; it wasn't even at danger levels. They just wanted to double check."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't tell us, mate," Xander said.

Chip looked at his three friends, wishing they wouldn't crowd him, he sighed, "I should have, I'm sorry. It's just; it's cancer, my monster in the closet."

Predictably, Madison softened, "its ok," she told him. "But you know you can trust us."

"Yeah, I know," Chip replied as he felt his shoulders relax; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Then why don't you?" Vida cut in.

"I do," Chip replied, stung. "I thought you knew that."

"It's kind of hard to believe when you won't tell us things," Vida said.

Chip opened his mouth, and closed it, because he couldn't think of a thing to say. He wasn't ready to admit to them just how jarred he'd been by the scare, how cracked his walls were. Mostly because he'd put a lot of effort into convincing the three people in front of him that he had no walls. He wasn't ready to let five, almost six years, of being Chip Thorne go and he was nearly on the precipice of just that.

He wasn't ready to let go of the guy who wore a superhero costume to prom. The guy who had threatened to beat Madison's first boyfriend to death with a paper napkin if he'd ever hurt her, and then had gotten him with a balled up napkin from a 'misaimed' tabletop trebuchet in his freshman history class. He was Chip Thorne, who had believed in centaurs, fairies, knights and vampires, the Code of Chivalry, and the oath of a superhero. He pinned a towel to his back to mimic a cape and used a plunger, or a cardboard tube, or a spoon as his sword. He didn't play D&D because it was boring, but loved online gaming because of the variety of characters he could play.

One sentence and he could destroy all of that, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to yet.

"Chip," Xander said, touching his shoulder, "are you ok, mate?"

"Would you stop that?" Chip demanded, dodging away from Xander.

"What?" Xander asked, confused and hurt.

"Stop crowding me," Chip said, "getting that close isn't going to make me answer you." He shoved past Xander and began to pull off his shirt as he headed into his closet. "I told you the facts anyways, I had a funny reading, the doctors did new tests and I'm fine. It was probably just some random infection."

When he came out of the closet dressed in clean clothes, Vida said, "It wasn't a random infection, Chip. I know you were bruising easier than normal."

"What- what do you mean?" Chip asked.

"I saw them," Vida replied.

Chip turned away, looking out the window, "You were wrong," he said, "it was just a summer cold. It wasn't the cancer."

"How do you know," Madison asked.

Chip closed his eyes, pressed his forehead against the glass, and said, "Because otherwise what happened was the cancer _was_ coming back, and becoming a Ranger and getting magic made it go away. I don't know if I can believe that." He waited in silence to see how his friends would react to that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: Wow, my bunnies are ALL over the place. It's like, I know what's happening in three chapters, but not what's happening next. This chapter follows the episode "Rock Solid"

* * *

Chip found Madison at Rootcore, reading a spell book on the stairs overlooking the main room, "Hey," he said with a slight smile, "got a minute?"

Madison smiled, "Only if you give me a back rub, I'm still stiff."

"Sure," Chip said, and settled behind her. He rubbed her shoulders for a minute before he began to talk, "I was wondering, do I act gay?"

"What?" Madison said, "Where did that come from?"

"Nick," Chip replied, "he asked if Xander and I were dating."

Madison twisted to look at him for a moment, then turned back around, satisfied by whatever she'd seen on his face. "People have asked before, Chip, I've seen you shrug it off."

"Yeah, but why do they keep asking," Chip said, "it's not like I have a rainbow pin on my backpack or anything."

"Not anymore," Madison said teasingly.

"Madison," Chip said, "please, why do people keep thinking that Xander and I are dating?"

Madison hesitated for a moment, leaning into his hands almost automatically as he rubbed his thumbs into her neck. "Chip, don't take this the wrong way, but you have no concept of personal space." She bowed her head a little in response to the pressure. "It's what makes you so good with your cousins, you don't hesitate to hug or tickle, and it's a good thing. Sometimes it carries over to your friends as well. I don't mind personally, it's kind of comforting to get a hug when I'm feeling down. Vida and Xander don't seem to mind either, in fact, I would say you encourage them to drop their own personal boundaries in a good way. People who don't know you get the wrong impression."

Chip swallowed, "Does it bother Nick?"

"You surprise him," Madison said after a moment, "he hasn't made a real decision on if he likes it or not. At least, I don't think he has. I'm not his confidant, Chip, not like I am for Vida and Xander, or you for that matter. He's new, you have to give him time to fit in."

Chip shifted his hands, pressing the heels of his hands into the space between Madison's shoulder blades and the small of her back and making circles. He stared at the back of her neck for a long moment, trying to think of something to say.

"Did you talk to Ben?" Madison asked.

Chip jerked, "Uh, who?"

"Chip," Madison turned and stared at him.

"Maybe," Chip replied cautiously.

"You threatened him didn't you?" Madison demanded.

"What? Chip threatened someone?"

Chip jumped, and took advantage of Madison's diverted attention to stand up, "Hey Nick," he said, "I didn't threaten anyone, why would you think that?"

Madison huffed an amused sigh, "Because you do things like that."

"He does?" Nick said, leaning against the banister, "I never pictured you as the type to advocate violence, Chip, at least, not actual violence."

"I don't," Chip insisted, "and I threatened no one."

"I believe that Ben's exact words were," Madison said, "'Your red head friend is an interesting character. Do you know he threatened me with death by paper napkin if I hurt you?'"

"Death by paper napkin," Nick repeated, "does that actually work?"

"I don't know," Chip replied, "Maddie's never let me figure it out."

"And you won't be using Ben as a test subject," Madison added.

"Yes Madison," Chip sighed. He glanced at his watch and yelped, "I have to go, Aunt Andy's going to freak if I'm late for supper again. Glad you're not stone anymore, Madison," he jumped the stairs and fled.

TPFHTPFHTPFHTPFH

Vida found Chip finishing chores in the barn, "You know," she said, startling him, "I am perfectly capable of threatening my sister's boyfriends."

Chip grinned, "Yeah, but then your dad finds out and he goes all 'Taming of the Shrew' on Madison."

"Still," Vida began.

"And my threat only works if I have help," Chip added as he pushed the now empty wheelbarrow to it's place. "You're needed to help subdue and kidnap him, then Xander to tie him up with all those nifty knots he knows."

"The plan from freshman year," Vida said dryly, "do you still think that will work?"

"Do you think you could take him down?" Chip countered, then shook his head, "Sorry, I should know better than to question your butt kicking ability."

"Of course you should," Vida said, her tone turned teasing, "I'm more concerned about your fascination with Xander's knot tying ability. Should I be worried?"

"Only insofar as it pertains to killing whoever hurts Madison," Chip replied. He gave Vida a look, then started climbing up to the hayloft. When he reached the small room at the back of the hay that still bore the messily written sign proclaiming it the 'Fortress of Solitude', he glanced back to find Vida following him.

"What's wrong?" Vida asked as soon as the door shut behind him.

"People are asking the gay question again," Chip replied, "you aren't helping."

"You mean _Nick_ is asking about it," Vida said, "I knew I shouldn't have let Xander be the only one to punch him."

"And you wonder why he's asking," Chip muttered.

"Chip," Vida said, "you've never let the questions bother you before. I know, Xander knows and Madison knows that you're straight; Xander dates too much not to be straight." They shared grimaces, because Xander didn't really understand the meaning of the word discretion. "Why is it even bothering you? What happened to your ability to shrug off the opinions of others?"

"I don't know," Chip replied, "this is just, it's really bothering me that people are asking if I'm gay."

"I think you do know why," Vida replied, "but in interest of preserving what sanity you may happen to still have, I did actually have a motive to come over here."

"You mean other than to yell at me for threatening Ben?" Chip asked.

"Yes," Vida said, smacking the back of his head. "Charlie is getting married and I need a date for the wedding, you're going with me. Suite and tie, it's a formal thing, but _I'm_ not going to say anything if you, say, wear your Superman tie and matching cape."

Chip grinned, "You mean the clip on tie that looks like it has a comic printed on it?"

"Yeah, that one," Vida replied.

Chip rubbed his chin, pretending to think about it. He already knew he was going, in part because Vida hadn't given him a choice and in part because it was Vida, and he didn't mind doing favors for her. "When's the wedding?"

"Saturday, over in Woodland Hills. I'll come get you at two." Vida replied with a smirk.

"I'll be ready," Chip promised, he laughed, "I'll wear the suite Aunt Andy bought for prom!"

"Not the superhero costume," Vida began.

Chip flipped his hand, "No, the actual suite, the one my dad paid for and Aunt Andy had tailored. Dad still can't believe I wore my costume instead, even though I _told_ him I was going to." The two Rangers exchanged amused smiles.

"Chip!"

They jumped, and Chip hurried to open the door, "Yeah, Lucas?"

"Dinner's on the table," Lucas called back, "Ms. Andy wants to know if your friends are staying."

Chip looked at Vida, who shook her head, "Can't, family thing."

Chip nodded slightly, "No," he called back, "and we're coming." He headed out the door and got a good look at Lucas's surprise when only Vida followed him down. "I'll see you tomorrow, V," Chip said.

"Don't be late," Vida replied.

Chip watched her drive off and sighed. "Ok," Lucas said, "I'm confused. Are you dating Vida?"

Chip managed to stop laughing before Lucas decided he was hysterical and went for help. Barely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I still don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer; I still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: This is the night before and morning of the episode 'Whispering Voices'. There's just something about Chip and the toliet plunger ya know? Also "Warning" references underage drinking...

* * *

"Chip," Andy said when he came in, "how was the wedding?"

Chip glanced in the living room, and slumped into an empty arm chair, "Never again," he said, kicking off his shoes.

"What?" Andy asked.

"I am never going to a wedding with Vida again," Chip said, running a hand through his short hair. "Especially when her mom isn't there."

"Oh dear," Andy said, covering a smile, "what happened?"

"Before or after they started serving wine?" Chip asked, unclipping his tie and untying his cape. "Before, she wouldn't stop complaining, the music, the food, the dancing, she didn't like _any_ of it. Once she started sneaking wine, she decided to do something about what she hated. At first, she just made me dance, which was awkward yet hilarious. Once she got bored with that, she kicked the DJ off the tables and took over. By the time Maddie and I got her out of there, she'd managed to piss off the bride's whole family."

"Oh," Andy said, laughing softly, "What did Charlie say?"

"He avoided me," Chip replied, "but the best man asked me if we did birthday parties. He was, apparently, drunk enough to find it all very entertaining." He slumped for a moment longer, then stood up, "I need to get out of this suit. I'm not hungry, so I'll probably just go straight to bed."

"Sleep well," Andy said and kissed his cheek.

Chip carried his things upstairs and barred himself in his room. Methodically, he undressed, pulled on a pair of bright green sleep pants with yellow rubber ducks on it, hung up his suite and draped his cape over his desk chair. Then he threw himself onto his bed and let his mind replay the last half hour of the wedding. Madison had led the DJ and a few guests to retake the tables so that some slow, romantic music could be played, and Vida had retreated, following Chip outside for some fresh air. They were barely outside the security light when Vida had stopped him, pushed him up against a conveniently parked car and kissed him.

He knew she was a friendly drunk, could remember distinctly their forays into alcohol as teenagers. He had never pegged her as the type to ram someone up against a car, much less shove her tongue down someone's throat. Not to mention her _hands._

Madison's timely arrival had made them pull apart and now, it left Chip even more confused than he had been twelve hours ago. He had thought he was ok with Xander, and his not-so-straight feelings, until Nick had started poking at those feelings. He never pictured Vida as available, same as Madison. Not until last night. His eyes drifted shut and he let sleep pull him into dreams.

 _DSHonorDSHonorDS_

 _They were in the woods, him and Vida. They'd been sparring, when Vida suddenly trapped his arm. "You'll have to choose one day, Chip. You can't be in love with both of us."_

 _DSHonorDSHonorDS_

Chip jerked awake to the sound of his alarm and then groaned softly. The dream slid into his mind and he sat up, _Why me?_ He thought, looking around his room, _why me?_ He turned off his alarm and got up, getting his things together and heading for the bathroom, smirking at Nicole's shriek of outrage when he beat her to it.

Showered and dressed, Chip packed his backpack, put his Rock Porium shirt on top and headed downstairs. Aunt Andy was making breakfast when he entered the kitchen, "I swear," she said, smiling at him, "you and Nicole are more like siblings than cousins."

Chip smiled as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice, "It's not my fault she's slow in the mornings." He shut the fridge and slid around his aunt to the pantry.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Andy asked.

"No," Chip replied, grabbing a handful of granola bars and dropping them in his bag, "I'll just take a Pop Tart," he slid a package of the breakfast pastry and added it to his bag. He kissed Andy's cheek, "It's pay day, and Madison owes me lunch. I have to go to the bookstore before work."

"Be careful," Andy replied, "I think Kara and I are going to take the troops to Water World today."

Chip sucked air between his teeth, "Man, I wish I didn't have to work, I'd go with. Be nice to get away from Briarwood for a while."

"Yes," Andy agreed, "but you do, so be careful. I don't want to come home and find that you've been turned into a bug or something because of the monsters."

Chip grinned, "Don't worry, I'll steer clear of the monsters. That's the Power Rangers' job." He pressed a kiss to Mandy's forehead and ruffled Tyler's hair on his way past the kitchen table.

Nicole was in the hallway, waiting for him. "Cassie had another nightmare," she whispered, "just like the others. She still insists there's something in her room at night."

Chip nodded, "Look, I have an idea. I need you to keep an eye on things tonight." He eyed her for a moment, "Cassie likes crocodiles, right?"

"Right," Nicole replied.

"Then leave everything to me," Chip said. He let himself out of the house and headed, not for the bookstore, but for the toy store. He walked back out with a large and rather ugly crocodile. Glancing at his watch, he realized he didn't have time to go to Rootcore and get back for work. Looking at the crocodile, he grinned, because it wasn't so much that he needed an excuse as that he liked having fun.

Vida was on the tables again, and Xander on the register, while Madison was stocking CDs. She'd put the CD boxes out where she could both keep an eye on them and reach them easy. "Hey Chip," Xander said, "What's with the alligator?"

"Alligator," Chip said, his mind spinning a story to cover his real plans, "This is no alligator, my good man. This is a crocodile, and a fearsome one at that." He held it up, "I found him all alone and sad because he had nothing to protect and I told him I would help." He put the crocodile on the floor, "For now, he can guard the store while I get ready to go on shift."

He dove into the back room and pulled on his work shirt, glancing around, he spotted the new plunger and the paper hat one of the children had given him. He fitted the hat on his head and leaped back out onto the main floor. Xander glanced at him, and sighed, "What are you doing _now?"_

Chip waved the plunger, "I'm going to help my friend the crocodile defend the store!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Um, yeah, I had this idea of Chip, years later, making these toys for pediatric cancer patients to help them not be afraid of hospitals.

* * *

Chip found Udonna alone in the main room at Rootcore, "Udonna, do you have a moment," he asked as he dropped his crocodile on the table beside the crystal ball.

"How can I help you, Chip?" Udonna replied, smiling at him as she came down the stairs.

"It's like this," Chip said, "my foster cousin, Cassie, is having these nightmares. She keeps insisting that something is coming into her room at night. I haven't mastered being able to completely shield, but the wards I put up last night have indicated that something is going on."

"What do you want to do?" Udonna asked.

"I don't want to alarm my family by acting openly," Chip said, "so I thought, maybe I could enchant this croc for her." He also pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I wrote down some ideas, but I don't know the spells. I thought maybe you could teach them to me."

"I could do it myself," Udonna offered.

"Yeah, but what about the next time?" Chip asked, "If I learn how to do it, then I won't have to ask every time."

Udonna smiled, "You have a good heart, Chip. What is it you want the crocodile to do?"

"First, I want him to protect Cassie," Chip replied, "but there have to be certain conditions to it. Like, I don't want people to see him move or glow, or make sounds. To everyone on the farm and in public, except me and Cassie, he has to seem like a toy. I want him to be able to move, and maybe growl, when Cassie's scared or under attack." He unfolded the paper, "I thought that maybe he could even grow bigger if the threat was big enough, but that might be too complicated. Secondly, I want to know if she's under attack, so a ward of some sort that can alert me."

Udonna nodded, "You want a sentinel, then."

"I guess," Chip replied.

"Come to the library and I'll show you what books you will need to read," Udonna said.

"Great," Chip said, he hesitated, slowly picking up the stuffed toy, "If this is going to take awhile, maybe you could teach me something that could keep Cassie safe for a little while?"

"I will," Udonna replied.

…

"Nick," Chip said, surprised, "what are you doing here?" He glanced around the small hardware store.

"I need a hammer," Nick replied, "my sister's broke. What about you?"

"The hammers are this way," Chip said, gesturing, "I came here looking for a good file." He shrugged, "My uncles don't let me use the farm tools anymore unless it's to do something specifically for the farm."

"Why not?" Nick asked as they started walking towards the tools.

Chip grinned, "Because I used to have trouble with losing things. Uncle Bryan can't afford to replace hammers every time I get creative and Uncle John would probably take a hammer to _me_ if I went rooting in his tools."

"Madison told me a bit about your family," Nick said, casually.

"I asked her to," Chip replied, "she's good at explaining things like that."

"Why?" Nick asked as they reached the hammers.

"I told you," Chip replied, "Maddie's good at explaining things." He moved up the aisle, heading for the files.

"Where are you going," Nick asked.

"To get a file," Chip replied.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you," Nick said.

"I know," Chip replied as he reached the end of the aisle. He glanced to the left or right, trying to remember where he might have seen the files. He picked left and started up the next aisle. It took two aisles before Nick caught up with him, and he ignored the frustrated Red Ranger as he studied the different files.

"Chip," Nick said after Chip put a third file back on its hook.

"Yeah," Chip asked.

"I'm really trying to get to know you," Nick said, "it's hard to do when you won't talk to me."

"I talk to you," Chip replied, picking up another file.

"You talk to me about imaginary castles and moats," Nick said, "I don't hear all that much about you talking about yourself."

Chip nodded slightly and turned to smile at Nick, "Isn't it refreshing to know someone who _doesn't_ talk about himself? I always thought it was nice. Besides, I'm really quite boring."

"Yeah," Nick said, "I doubt it." He glanced at the file, "Why do you need a file anyways?"

Chip grinned, "I'm giving my foster cousin a crocodile to protect her, but I need to file his nails down first so that she doesn't get hurt."

…

Chip slipped into the room Cassie and Mandy shared, Cassie was playing tea party with some of the dolls while Mandy had her bath. "Hey Cassie," Chip said with a smile, "I brought you a gift." Cassie stared up at him, and smiled. Chip felt his heart ache for her all over again, Cassie rarely said anything, but she was the sweetest little girl. It wasn't fair for her to be targeted by nightmares. To distract himself, Chip pulled the crocodile from behind his back, "This is Kona, Cassie."

"Crocodile," Cassie said.

"Yup," Chip replied, "he's for you, but Cassie, this is a magical crocodile." He handed the toy over, "Let me tell you Kona's story ok?"

Cassie nodded as she latched onto the toy. A faint creak warned Chip that someone else was going to listen to his story and he took a deep breath.

"The other day, I was walking in the forest and I was thinking about you. I knew you were afraid of the monsters hiding in the closet, but nothing I could do could chase them away. I had tried everything I could think of. As I was walking, though, I heard someone crying. Whoever it was sounded so sad that I felt that I had to go and help him. I followed the sound of crying until I found a clearing with big rocks in it, and laying on one of the rocks was a crocodile. Now, I'll tell you the truth, I was a little afraid, because who expects to find a crocodile in a forest, even if he is crying? Well, this crocodile looked so sad, that I decided to see if I could help him and I asked, 'Crocodile, why are you crying?'

"And that crocodile looked at me and he said, 'I cry because I am alone.'" Chip smiled, "I told him my name was Chip and I was a superhero, and he replied, 'I'm called Kona, and I am a guardian crocodile.' So I asked Kona what a guardian crocodile did, and he said, 'I was made to protect a child, to guard dreams and wishes and to keep secrets.' Then he began to cry again, 'but I have no child to protect!'

"Well I got to thinking, and I told him about you, I said, 'I know a little girl who needs a protector. She's been having a lot of bad dreams and there's a monster living in her closet and nothing I do will make it go away.' I also told him about how you were the sweetest little girl I knew and that you liked to draw and play dress up. You know what Kona said to me? He said, 'I can protect a little girl like that. If you take me to her, I will defend her from the monster in her closet.' Well, I was worried, because he was a crocodile, and he showed me how his magic could make him look like a toy and he taught me special words to say that would make sure that he could protect you."

Chip put his hand on Cassie's shoulder, "First, though, you have to decide if you want Kona to protect you. If you want him to, you have to ask him and give him a great big hug."

Cassie's smile as she hugged the toy was definitely worth it, "Kona," she whispered, "I want you to protect me." Then she gasped, "He moved!"

Chip chuckled, "Maybe he did, Cassie, I don't pretend to understand the magic of a guardian crocodile. Now," he rested his hand on Cassie's head, "I have to say the magic words." He slipped his other hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out his Mystic Morpher, temporarily disguised as a stick. "With this wand of living willow," he intoned, "I bind thee, Cassandra Jones and thee, Kona Crocodile. Know in thy hearts the truth of love and companionship that neither of these will ever be lonely again. _Idilaum, protectorum, Cassirum."_ Thankfully, Udonna had taught him how to do this without a light show, but he could see a hint of the magic binding them as it caused a wind to ruffle Cassie's blond curls. "There," Chip said, "now, whenever you think there's a monster, you just hug him extra tight, say 'Get them, Kona', and Kona's magic will protect you." He tapped Cassie on her nose with his finger, "And don't be surprised if other people don't believe you about Kona. Sometimes, people become adults too fast, and they give up their belief in magic to do it."

"Thank you, Chip," Cassie half whispered as Chip stood up.

"Welcome, Cassie," Chip replied as he headed for the door.

Andy and Mandy were in the hallway, "You do realize she's never going to let go of that thing, right?" Andy asked as Mandy ran in to see the crocodile.

"Of course," Chip replied, giving his aunt a grin, "What's the point in having a guardian crocodile if she leaves him behind? I checked, her preschool will let her bring a toy and it may be exactly what she needs to make friends."

"You're a good man," Andy said and hugged him, "your mother would be proud of you."

Chip held his aunt for a long moment, "I know she is," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things; John isn't exactly Chip's uncle, although he might say 'Uncle John'. Andy is Chip's aunt by blood, Brian is her husband and John is his brother. Johnny Stewart = Justin's dad. Chapter reference 'Stranger Within 1 & 2'

There were days when Chip wanted a few minutes of privacy, when every voice calling his name felt like a bruise on his soul. Then there were days where Chip didn't mind being a part of life at Winterlight, when it was cool to be the one everyone wanted to spend time with. Then there was today, and a handful of days just like it, when he didn't want to be alone.

Today, a rare day off from the Rock Porium, Chip volunteered to help John on one of his remodels. The project was to finish a basement as a rental apartment, and John needed help hanging drywall on the ceiling and the walls. It wasn't the first time Chip had helped out, he often went along when John needed a second, especially when Chip had something on his mind that he needed to talk about.

At lunch, as they sat on floor of the future kitchen and ate, John watched him, "Something on your mind, Chip?" He asked finally.

"I guess," Chip replied, "I just don't have a beginning."

"I'm taking a wild guess, but does it have anything to do with your sudden fascination with the color yellow and your interesting bruise collection?" John asked.

"What?" Chip asked.

"Chip, you aren't the most subtle person around," John told him, "but your Aunt says we should respect your privacy."

Chip smiled a little, "It's not about that," he said, "but thank you, for not asking."

"You're an adult now," John said, "as scary as that seems."

Chip chuckled, "Yeah, I am. Maybe that's the problem."

"Well, being an adult can be scary, but it's also a lot of fun," John said, "Kara and I were actually talking about taking that cruise over Christmas like we've been threatening to."

Chip nodded, "You should go," he said, "you two deserve a nice vacation." He stared at his half eaten sandwich for a long moment, "John, how did you know Kara was the one?"

"Ah," John said, "someone's falling in love."

"Maybe," Chip replied, "but, I though you only fell _in_ love with one person."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Nick asked me if I was dating Xander," Chip said, "which I'm not. Luke asked if I was dating Vida, and I'm not. Madison says it's because I touch people I'm close to more than most people do. The thing is, I look at Madison and I see a friend, she's practically my sister, and I look at Nick and I see a friend I want to know better. When I look at Vida and Xander, it's different. I don't think of them as family, like Madison, or just a friend, like Nick."

John nodded slightly, "I see," he said. "Chip, you know I went to college, right?"

"Yeah," Chip replied.

"Well, in college, I had a friend named Johnny Stewart and Johnny dated this girl off and on for a few months. Her name was Katanya and she said the strangest thing to me once, I think you should hear it." John put his sandwich down and took a sip of water, "She said, I think that the more people a person can love, the better, it lets a little more light into the world. People who shun those who want to practice polygamy may think they're doing good, but they're helping the Dark gain a foothold with the best of intentions."

"What did she mean by that," Chip asked.

"At the time, I thought she was trying to invite me into some Hippie, free-love commune, and I turned her down," John said, "and she laughed at me. She said, John, unlike Johnny, you might love a big family, but you're only going to be in love with one person. It's not a bad thing, as long as you don't let your nature close your mind."

"So she was saying that you shouldn't practice polygamy, but you should, what, support it?" Chip asked after a moment.

"Katanya supported love," John corrected him, "in all its forms. She talked that way to everyone she met. Johnny really cared for her and I thought she loved him back, but I had to come back to the farm for the summer and when I went back to college, she was gone. Johnny never talked about her, and a year later he was engaged to Annalisa."

"What does this have to do with me?" Chip asked.

"Chip, you have the most generous nature in the world," John said, "and, with the possible exception of your step family, you care for everyone. Stop worrying about what kind of love you feel for your friends, and just love them. Whatever is supposed to be between you and them, it'll work out." He picked up his sandwich, "Just make sure you know what you want before you tell Andy and Brian. If you're certain of what you want, they'll help you deal with your dad."

Chip snorted, "I don't care what _he_ thinks." Glancing up at John, he said, "It's not like he's been anything like a father to me in years. So far as I'm concerned, Aunt Andy and Uncle Brian are my parents more so than _he_ is." He stared at his water bottle for a moment, "Actually, legally, they are my parents."

John choked on his sandwich, but waved Chip away.

"I was home when the lawyers brought the guardianship papers," Chip told him bluntly, "I was in the kitchen getting something to drink. I never said anything because Aunt Andy was so afraid of telling me."

"She was afraid it would hurt your recovery," John said.

"If anything, it made me stronger," Chip replied. He leaned his head against a stud and stared at the half finished ceiling. "John," he said finally.

"Yes Chip?" John asked.

"I'm a Power Rangers," Chip kept his gaze on the ceiling, "the Yellow Mystic, to be exact. That's why I've been obsessed with yellow and covered in bruises. I'm Earth's second male Yellow, but I won't get a chance to meet D- the first male Yellow, until after we've won. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I feel guilty for lying about it."

"Thank you for telling me," John said, "I won't say anything."

Chip smiled tightly, "I really don't want Aunt Andy or Uncle Brian to worry, but if you want to tell Kara, you can."

"I'll think about it," John replied.

"John," Chip said.

"Yes Chip?" John asked.

"I really don't want to hold up sheetrock," Chip replied.

"You quitting on me?" John asked.

"I'm feeling a bit sore from the battle yesterday," Chip replied, "Necrolai turned Vida into a Vampire and between the two of them, I feel like I got turned into a punching bag by mystake."

John laughed, "Come on, Chip, let's get this done. Magic or no magic, sitting here won't earn our pay."


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole stalked into the Rock Porium, "Vida, Xander," she said in an overly calm tone of voice, "I need to talk to you." She couldn't help looking at the other people in the room, that is, the other Rangers. Madison she knew, and had always liked, it was fitting that she be Lady Blue. The other was Nick, a Lord Red. While Vida and Xander processed her command, she amused herself by giving him a long, judging stare, Lady to Lord.

"Hi Nicole," Vida said, "what can we do for you?" Nicole studied them as they came closer and fought to keep her protective instincts in control.

"This would be better in private," Nicole replied, flicking a glance at the customer looking at the comic books.

"Back room," Xander said as he exchanged a look with Vida.

Once the door shut, Nicole took a deep breath and let some of her frustration and anger leak out. "You two need to stop," she told them.

"Stop what?" Vida asked.

"Stop getting almost killed," Nicole replied, "stop turning into weird and unusual things. _Stop playing games with Chip's heart."_ She took a deep breath and stepped back, mentally and physically. Chip might not have been her teammate, but he was her family and these two had been pushing her buttons for at least a year.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked, his voice breaking as he tried to disassemble.

"I know Chip's the Yellow Mystic, and I know you two are Pink and Green," Nicole said, crossing her arms. This wasn't the time to play games with them, she was going to come clean. "I'm not as stupid as you like to pretend, Xander, and I know that when Chip has a problem, he talks to Uncle John. Most of the time, Chip goes on a job with Uncle John, but when he can't, they talk in the barn."

"And you are the inveterate eavesdropper," Vida said.

"Chip needs someone to look out for him," Nicole replied, "he gives his heart too easily." She looked at the two of them, "You two have the lion's share of it and every time you do something stupid, you hurt him."

"How do you know we're Rangers," Xander asked, clearly not able to keep up as much as Vida was.

Nicole sighed, "Because I'm a Ranger kid." She uncrossed her arms, "My mom was a Ranger off planet, so was my birth dad. Mom came here to escape SPD when I was little, when she first got sick, she decided to get marries. Ian was sweet and solicitous and came off as a good father who couldn't have children of his own. Then she died and that _despardo_ became an abusive asshole. Mom was a Blue, and even though I'm not, she taught me the value of paying attention. You're more subtle than some of the off world Rangers, but anyone who knows how and what to look for can tell." She looked at them, "But this isn't about me, this is about Chip and the fact that you two are idiots. Whatever it is you two feel, I don't know, and I don't care, but Chip loves you."

Vida's morpher went off, followed by Xander, "Hold on," Vida said, she flipped open her phone, "Vida here."

Nicole smiled dryly as Vida turned the speakerphone on, "Vida, something has happened to Chip," a shaky voice announced, sounding both young and afraid. "Phineas found him in the forest, Udonna says that you and Xander need to come now."

Nicole blinked twice, "Go," she told them, "I'll tell Maddie and Nick." She pushed at them, "Take care of Chip for me."

"For you," Vida said dryly.

Nicole tilted her head, "If I had a morpher, I'd be a Red like my dad, ok? Chip isn't my Ranger, but he's my brother. Go save him."

"We're gone," Xander said, opening the door with Vida on his heels.

Nicole followed them, catching Madison's eye, she jerked her head towards Nick at the register and approached as the customer left. "What's going on?" Madison asked.

"Something happened to Chip," Nicole told them, "Someone named Phineas found him and someone named Udonna told Vida and Xander she needed them. I have to go, mom's waiting for me." She hesitated for a moment, "Lady Blue, Lord Red," she nodded to them and walked out of the story, slipping her headphones over her ears.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chip had been in the forest seeking ingredients to a spell he wanted to try when something had hit him from behind and he blacked out.

That much he was certain of.

Now he stood in his high school science class, and from the number of people who walked through him, he was a ghost of some sort. He looked around, seeing familiar faces, until a shriek of laughter led him to where Xander was flirting. _Belinda Carmichael,_ he thought, _actress._ Beyond them, Chip saw himself, doing the science experiment Xander had been assigned to help him with alone. He'd done it because he needed his science grades to stay up, and Xander would flirt with the nearest girl if the teacher didn't keep an eye on things.

Vida and Madison were at the station on the other side of Chip, whispering together as they worked. As his gaze settled on the sisters, he found he could hear them. _"It's so obvious,"_ Madison murmured.

" _He's like a puppy,"_ Vida replied. Suddenly she turned a looked right at Chip, and she looked older, with the pink streak in her hair she favored now. "You have to choose Chip," she said.

"Choose what?" Chip asked.

"You already know," Vida replied before vanishing in a cloud of pink smoke. The room wavered and became unclear.

Chip closed his eyes to fight the vertigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning Nicole: In Year of the Trio, I borrowed some from my 'Song' plot for the time travel. In Get in Gear, I have found a need for certain things to be considered plot in the Brotherhood. Because (as I've said before) up until the year 2008, they share the timeline. Nicole is human, and she was in the range of three to four years old when her mother moved to Earth. Before her mom died, Nicole had visited with her birth father off planet on occasion, usually once or twice a year even though the paperwork put together by Lightspeed lists her mother as a single mom and she was adopted by her stepfather. She was ten when her mom died, eleven when she was fostered at Winter Light and twelve when they adopted her.


	12. Chapter 12

When Chip opened his eyes, he found himself in the high school cafeteria. He looked around, and spotted himself sitting with Vida and Madison at one table. A burst of laughter led him to Xander, sitting with some of the popular kids. From the clothes, and the faces, Chip guesstimated this to be their sophomore year. "Look at him," one of the girls said, looking across the cafeteria. "He's such a geek."

"He's not so bad," Xander replied, following her gaze. Chip didn't have to look to know they were talking about him. "Chip's smart to."

"Maybe," the girl's friend said, "but if he was anymore obvious about his crush, he'd really put the _puppy_ in puppy love."

The whole table roared with laughter, although Chip noticed that Xander looked uneasy. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and stared at Chip, the boy's face morphing into the man's face before he could blink. "You have to make the choice, Chip."

"What choice?" Chip demanded.

"You already know," Xander replied as the room spun again.

…

"Why won't he wake up?" Vida asked as she looked down at Chip. Unconscious, the energetic red head looked small and fragile, like the child he pretended to be but had never been.

"I do not know," Udonna said, "I have done what I could, but healing spells have never been my forte."

Vida's phone rang; she pulled it out even as she marveled that the thing actually got cell reception out here. There was a text message from an unknown number. _V, mom worried 4 chip. Do something. Niki_

"What is it?" Udonna asked.

"Chip's cousin, Nicole," Vida replied, "saying her mom, Chip's aunt, is worried about him."

"This Nicole," Udonna said, "she knows?"

"Yes," Vida said, "she said her parents were Rangers or something. She was talking kind of fast." _She said Chip loved me, and Xander._

"We have to do something," Xander said as he burst into the room with a book in his hand. "There has to be something in these books that can help him."

"We have to figure something out," Vida replied, "Aunt Andy's going to freak if Chip doesn't come home. You know how protective she can get if he doesn't call."

Xander winced, "I remember," he said.

"What can we do?" Madison asked from behind Xander, "It's not like we can just call her up and pretend he's spending the night at Xander's apartment."

"Why not?" Nick asked, he sounded like he was coming up the stairs, "Sounds perfect to me."

Vida snorted, Xander blushed and Madison smiled, "We can't do that anymore," Xander said. "Not after Ocean Bluffs."

"Short version," Madison said, "is that if you think Chip has energy when he's sober is nothing on Chip with alcohol. I thought he'd be passed out, but it didn't work that way."

"Chip on a sugar rush," Vida said, "also known as a good way to get arrested."

They shared grins at the memory.

"After that," Xander said, "Aunt Andy said that if Chip was going to live on the farm then she'd know where he was, even if he was fifty, and she wouldn't buy any of us calling and telling her that."

"What about a hospital?" Udonna suggested, "A Ranger could bring him in as a victim of a monster attack."

"No," Vida and Xander said together.

"No hospitals," Madison said, "Chip would never forgive us."

"I think it might work," Nick said, "if he doesn't wake up soon."

"No," Vida said, standing up. "We aren't putting Chip in a hospital."

Nick finally put in an appearance behind Madison, who moved out of Vida's way when Vida stepped forward, "Why not," Nick said, "I don't know how to care for someone in a coma. Hospitals do, that's why they're there."

"You selfish pig," Vida said, "didn't you _listen_ to Madison? When Chip goes into the hospital, something bad _always_ happens to him."

Nick stared at her as Xander stepped out from between them, "So he had cancer as a kid," Nick began.

Vida had never felt the same sweet satisfaction of landing a perfect punch anywhere else. It was intoxicating to see someone fall back from her and even more exciting when the blood flowed. Warm hands catching her arms were moments too late, and the blue that obscured the red haze brought her back. Madison was shouting at Nick, "You are an insensitive idiot," she was saying. "Chip went to the hospital as a kid and his mother _died._ He went back, and his dad gave up custody of him. You think he lives with his Aunt and Uncle for _kicks._ He lives with them because his dad doesn't want him anymore, and gave them legal guardianship when he was thirteen."

Xander was holding her back, his arms around her middle, his chest pressed close to her back. "Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear, making her feel shivery.

"Fine," Vida said.

Xander's grip relaxed, but he didn't step to far back, as if he were going to catch her before she tried to hit Nick again. The Red Ranger was standing up; she could see him over Madison's shoulder, holding his bleeding nose and looking stunned as Madison finally began to wind down from her high volume lecture.

Madison stopped talking, and Chip suddenly moaned. Vida spun so fast she elbowed Xander in his side, but the green ranger didn't say anything as Vida threw herself down beside Chip's bed. "Chip," Vida said, staring at his face.

Chip moaned again and threw his head to one side, "Can't choose," he announced, his eyes opening to stare at them without seeing.

"Choose what?" Xander asked.

"Can't choose," Chip said again. "Don't make me." His eyes fluttered shut and his body arched for a moment before relaxing again.

Vida clenched her hands to hide their trembling as she stared at her friend's face. "Vida," Xander whispered, "Maybe we should."

"I can't," Vida said, equally softly. Her mind was spinning fast, trying to make sense of what Chip had said.

"Keep an eye on him," Xander said, and squeezed her shoulder gently but firmly before stepping away. "Nick, Madison, let's step outside for a moment."

Udonna rested her hand on Vida's shoulder, "Vida," she said, "I think I know what has happened to Chip."

"Can you heal him?" Vida asked, standing up.

"No," Udonna said, "unfortunately, the only one who can save Chip is Chip."

"What does that even mean?" Vida asked.

"Chip is under the effect of a NyghtMare," Udonna replied, "there once were seven of them, but only one is known to be still alive. The NyghtMare of Despair, she is called. One of her spells is the Spell of Choice." Udonna looked down at Chip, "She is trying to force him to make some choice, to give up something he wants dearly."

"Why?" Vida asked her voice cracking.

"For every dream or hope Chip chooses, there is one he much give up," Udonna replied gently. "Eventually, the choices will diminish his soul until he is lost."

"We can't lose him," Vida said.

Udonna rested her hands on Vida's shoulders, "In the library are the journals of the Slayers of NyghtMares, surely in them is the solution."

The door to the room opened, and Xander stepped in, "Vida," he said, "Madison wanted you to help her in the library. She had some sort of an idea."

"Ok," Vida said, "Udonna and I figured something out too." As she headed to the door she stopped and put her hand on Xander's arm, "Do what you have to," she told him, staring in his eyes.

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Xander took a deep breath and cast the spell to levitate Chip's body. He wasn't about to let Nick put Chip in the hospital; he intended to do it by himself. Although he would be morphed, Xander knew there was a risk of his accent being noticed, Xander was not about to let his friend go through it alone. "I'll be back in an hour," he promised the anxiously watching Claire and Udonna. Madison glanced up from her book, but quickly turned back, she wasn't happy with the decision to send Chip to the ER, even though she had agreed.

"Be careful," Udonna said. She was standing strong, but had a brittle look on her face. Xander thought she was fighting not to remember what had happened to the other Mystics or the victims of the NyghtMares in the past.

"I certainly will," Xander agreed, wishing he could find the words to remind Udonna that she was dealing with a new Mystic Force, a team that had yet to give up.

He left Rootcore with Chip close beside him. He reached out and slid on hand around his chest before pressing his other hand against the tree. His arrival on the other side was unnoticed by anyone, so he hurried down the sidewalk to the hospital's emergency room. It was quiet when he stepped inside, and he was quickly surrounded by nurses. "This young man," he said, "was the victim of a monster attack. We have tried to free him of the spell, but have not yet succeeded. The Rangers are not equipped to care for a person in a long term coma, and we know he must have a worried family in Briarwood."

A stretcher was brought and he levitated Chip onto it neatly. "We will continue to study the spell," he told them, "and if we find a solution, we will inform you immediately."

"We'll take care of him," a nurse said as a doctor appeared.

"What's going on?" The doctor demanded.

"A monster attack victim," the nurse said.

"He is under a spell," Xander added, "the Rangers are working to deal with that aspect. He has woken up briefly to speak, but he has not shown true signs of awareness." He bowed to the doctor, "I leave him in your care." He pulled out his wand and cast the spell seal that would take him back to Rootcore.

"Is it done?" Udonna asked quietly as soon as the magic released him.

"It's done," Xander replied and powered down, "may Chip forgive me."

"I'm sure he wills," Madison said, "he's not unreasonable." She hadn't moved from her spot at the table, but Nick had joined her with even more books. Xander quietly wondered if either of them actually realized just how strong the bond between them was. He made a quiet promise to drag Vida and Chip into helping him make them realize it.

"Found something," Vida announced as she raced down the stairs from the library. She slapped a book on the table as everyone gathered around her. "One way to save a victim of the NyghtMare is for people who are emotionally close to the victim to enter into the spell with the victim and convince him that the choice being forced on him doesn't have to be made."

"Another is to destroy the NyghtMare," Madison added, "but we don't know how to find the NyghtMare."

"But this has the spell with it," Vida replied, tapping her book. "We can go down there, magic our way in and cast the spell. Chip will be himself before midnight."

"How do we explain that?" Nick asked, "We need valid people to go in. What about Chip's family?"

"But," Vida began.

"V," Madison said, "we have to do this right, or else, we'll compromise everything."

Vida stared at each of her teammates for a long moment, clearly fighting with her instincts, and then sighed, "All right," she said. "I think Nick should go out to Winterlight to explain this. That way, if they can't break him out, Maddie, Xander and I can be available to try."

"Always have a backup plan," Xander said, hiding his own relief. Vida could get violent very easily, especially when it came to Chip or Madison. Xander slung his arm over Vida's shoulder and leaned against her a little, "Don't worry, V, I know Chip will be fine."

Vida smiled at him looking just a little lost, "I know," she said. She leaned against him just a little even as her expression smoothed out, hiding her vulnerability from the others.

"Let's get this plan worked out," Nick said, "because I want to make sure I don't make too many mistakes."

"You don't know the Winters," Madison said, "that's your greatest cover."

 **xxXXxx**

Chip clutched his head, not wanting to watch another scenario where he was ordered to choose. He couldn't choose. How could he be expected to choose a best friend? Why did they demand he choose between Vida and Xander? What about Maddie, she was his best friend too.

"You know it's not about friendship," someone said behind him.

Chip turned to find Madison standing there, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Chip," Madison replied, "you already know what I'm talking about."

"Then you know I won't chose," Chip replied.

"You have to," Madison said.

Chip frowned, staring at Madison, "You aren't Madison," he announced, reaching for his morpher.

"Of course I am," Madison said.

Chip pulled his morpher from his pocket, "You don't know Madison; she would never try to force me to do something like this." He snapped the morpher open, took quick aim and unleashed a lightning bolt.

Madison shielded herself from the lightning, but when the light show cleared, it wasn't Madison standing there. The creature had a waterfall of black hair, pale white skin, and eyes that were pure black, with no whites or irises. She raised hands that ended in claws as she hissed, "You will have to choose, Yellow Mystic," the creature declared, "or you will never escape."

"That's what you think," Chip replied and lashed her with lightning again.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrea Winter eyed the Red Ranger standing in her living room, "So, I just got a call about my nephew," she said, "saying he's in the hospital because of a monster attack and you're saying that he's under a spell and I'm the one who can break it?"

The Ranger shifted his feet nervously, "Yes ma'am," he said, sounding painfully young. "The creature that attacked Mr. Thorn was called a NyghtMare and is the last of their kind. We don't know where to locate the NyghtMare to destroy it, but we have a spell that can help break the NyghtMare spell."

"How," Andy asked, crossing her arms.

"The NyghtMare of Despair forces her victims to choose between dreams and desires," the Ranger said. "Each choice takes a piece of the person's soul to feed the NyghtMare, until the person dies. The spell we propose to use will allow you to enter his mind and help him escape the choice. We do not know what choice Mr. Thorn is being forced to make, but it is our hope that you will be able to help him."

"I'm the only person who can help Chip," Andy said.

"The spell works best on the people closest to Mr. Thorn," the Ranger replied, "I do not know you, to know if that person is you, but if you are the person Mr. Thorn is closest to, then yes, you are one who can help him."

He tilted his head and Andy thought she could hear someone talking to the Red Ranger. After a moment the Red Ranger sighed, "I'm still trying to explain everything to her," he said quietly. "It's not like I can grab her and magic her to the hospital."

Andy crossed her arms, wondering whom the Ranger was speaking with; he sounded even younger than he had before.

"Whatever, Pinky," the Ranger said, cutting through the speaker's voice, "we'll be there as soon as we can."

Andy rubbed her mouth to hide her smile, "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"My teammates are getting a little impatient, ma'am," he replied.

"Say I agree to do this," Andy said, "how would it work?"

"My teammates will escort our instructor to the hospital to cast the spell, while I bring you and whoever else you feel will be an asset. The spell will be cast, allowing you to enter Mr. Thorn's mind where you will convince him that whatever choice he is being asked to make is unnecessary and that he is trapped by a NyghtMare. Then, it is possible the NyghtMare will show up herself, when that happens, you will have to pull yourself out of the dream and we will go in to assist Mr. Thorn in driving her out. Once we have defeated the NyghtMare in Mr. Thorn's mind, the NyghtMare will attempt a physical attack. My team will be standing by for that and we'll deal with her." The Red Ranger said.

"What will I see in Chip's mind?" Andy asked.

"I do not know," the Red Ranger said, "we don't know what choice he's being asked. All I can really say is that you'll learn something he has been hiding from you and will be unhappy that you've found out. My Green Ranger said that it was like finding out he had anorexia or bulimia, it's not something you want to know, or something he wants you to know, but you knowing has a strong chance of saving his life."

"Ok," Andy said, "I agree to this, how many people do you want for this?"

The Ranger hesitated for a moment, "No more than four people," he said. "I don't know what the hospital rules are for visitors, but we don't want them to regret allowing us to do this on their property."

"Do you have their permission?" Andy asked.

"According to my Pink Ranger, Ma- I mean, my Blue Ranger says that if your family gives us permission then we can do it. The hospital administrator was quite eager to help." The Red Ranger replied.

Andy smiled, "That's the first time you've almost slipped, I'm impressed."

"What?" The Red Ranger sounded panicked.

"Don't worry," Andy said, "I know that Chip's the Yellow Mystic Ranger. Not that he knows I know, I respect that he was asked to keep it a secret. By dent of observation, I also know who the rest of the team is. Except you," she tilted her head, "I think I know who you are, but we've never actually met and now isn't the time. The kids will be back in twenty minutes and I would strongly guess that you want to be gone before they have an opportunity to swarm you."

"Nick," the Red Ranger said with his shoulders dropping, "my name is Nick Russell." He rubbed the back of his helmet, "Madison said the fact that I _didn't_ know you would be my strongest defense."

Andy smiled, "She wouldn't be the first to make an assumption like that." She nodded her head, "I'm going to grab my purse and call Luke and Nicole. The three of us are closest to Chip in the family. I'm surprised you didn't just have Vida, Xander and Madison do this."

"We didn't have an answer when we decided to admit Chip to the hospital," Nick replied, following her, "none of us really know how to handle an unconscious person for long periods and the hospitals are equipped for it, so that's why we did it. It was my idea, but Xander carried it out. Given how we have to free Chip, there was a risk our identities would be revealed. That's why we asked you to do this."

Andy nodded, "Let me call them," she said, picking up the phone and dialing.

"Luke's phone," Luke said.

"Luke, its Andy," Andy replied, "I have some news, are you alone?"

"I am," Luke replied.

"Are you sitting down?" Andy asked.

"I am now," Luke said after a moment.

"Chip's in the hospital," Andy said, "he was attacked by a monster and the Rangers brought him in. He's physically fine, but he's under a spell that is keeping him unconscious. The Red Ranger is here, he says they can break the spell, but they need help from us, being the people closest to him. I need you to knock off work early and go up to the hospital. We'll explain the rest when we get there."

"Where are the kids?" Luke asked.

"They aren't back yet," Andy replied. "I'm going to pick up Nicole and bring her with us to."

"I'll meet you there, then," Luke said and hung up.

Andy sighed as she turned off the phone, she liked that Luke could be so calm. "Luke will meet us there," she told Nick as she dialed Nicole's number.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey sweetie," Andy said, "it's Mom."

"Hi Mom, what's up?" Nicole asked.

"Are you sitting down?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Nicole said.

"Chip is in the hospital because of a monster attack. He's fine physically but he's unconscious because of a spell. The Rangers can break it, but they need help. I'm going to come get you to come to the hospital with me." Andy said, "The Red Ranger says they need the people who are closest to Chip to help."

"I'll be waiting outside," Nicole replied and hung up.

"Nicole's waiting," Andy said, hanging up her phone.

"I don't know about Luke," Nick said, "but Nicole knows who we are. She figured it out on her own."

"Luke knows," Andy said, "Chip told him." She gave Nick a look, "He told Luke because Chip is an honest young man and he hated lying to us. We won't betray your trust, Nick, I promise." She picked up her purse and pulled out her keys, "Do you need a ride?"

"No ma'am," Nick said, "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"All right then," Andy said, "I'll see you there."

Nick pulled his wand and waved it for a moment before disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15

They gathered in the private room the hospital and reserved for them and Nick pointedly locked the door, "According to Nick," Udonna said in her calm manner, "you know who the Rangers are."

"We do," Andy replied, unable to keep her eyes from straying to where Charlie lay on the bed. The Rangers sighed and powered down, going from aloof and mysterious sorcerers to four teens, worried for their friend.

"I am Udonna," Udonna said, "once, I was the White Mystic Ranger, and I am a sorceress."

"Before we do this," Andy said, "I have to know. Why did you choose Chip?"

Udonna's smile was kind, "Because Chip embodies the best traits of a yellow Mystic and his power was awakening. I do not know that I can fully explain it, but each of the Rangers had great power even before they became Rangers. I found them because the power was awakening with them. Had I not chosen them, it is entirely likely that, with the Gate to the Underworld broken, the Master's followers would have found and captured them for the Master's army." She drew back her cloak to free her arms, "Now, we have little time. Chip needs all of us."

Andy sat down in one of the hospital chairs, while Luke settled across the bed from her and Nicole sat down beside her. As one, the four Mystic Rangers lifted their staffs and the spell was cast.

xxXXxx

Chip curled up, clenching his hands to his ears, trying not to hear. He was bound in thick black ropes, and the creature was circling him, "Chose," she hissed, "you must chose."

"No," Chip whimpered, "I won't. I won't."

"You must, or you will never escape." The creature urged him.

Chip shuddered as her fingers trailed over his shoulder. "I won't," he told her.

Suddenly, Aunt Andy, Uncle Luke and Nicole appeared, "Chip!" Andy gasped.

"Get your hands off him," Nicole shouted and launched a round house kick at the creature.

"I think not," the creature hissed and clapped her hands. Nicole was thrown back into Andy and Luke with a cry of pain. "Be gone, from whence you came."

"Chip," Luke shouted as a wind began to blow, "Don't give up! Don't choose anything. The Rangers are coming."

Chip nodded as the trio vanished in a flash of light. "You aren't getting out of here that easy," the creature said.

Chip shuddered as she touched his shoulder again.

xxXXxx

The three Winters came back to themselves suddenly, "What," Andy gasped.

"What happened?" Vida demanded.

"That bi- witch," Nicole said, "already had him." She jerked to her feet, "he's in there and she, at least, I'd bet that was your NyghtMare, she had him tied up. He looked like he's hurt." Nicole yanked Chip's shirt up to show them a gash on his side that was just beginning to ooze blood.

"We'd better get in there," Nick said flipping out his wand.

"Be careful," Udonna urged them.

"We will," Madison replied.

"Magical Force," the quartet shouted, "Mystic Force."

Udonna held up her hand as light too bright to look at shrouded them and said something Andy couldn't hear. When the light faded and they could see again, the Rangers were gone.

xxXXxx

Vida barely let the spell's power fade before she launched a tornado force wind. Her target was a creature with long nails, pointed teeth and jet black hair that stood over Chip, who looked small and tired in the black rope that bound him. "Are you ok?" Xander asked as the NyghtMare was thrown back.

"Are you real?" Chip countered.

"It's us," Xander said as he knelt beside Chip.

"Do I have to choose?" Chip asked as Xander began to fiddle with the ropes.

"Nope," Xander replied.

Vida frowned at the unfocused look in Chip's eyes, but turned her attention to the NyghtMare when that creature began to move. It had barely begun to move when a fire whip sent it flying again. Vida couldn't see Nick's face, but he radiated a sense of menace that she'd never felt before. "Good," Chip was saying beside her, "because you and Vida are my best friends. Why do I have to choose one?"

"You don't," Xander said lightly, "trust me, mate. You can have as many best friends as you want."

"Good," Chip said again. "I didn't understand though. Maddie's my best friend too but she never said I had to pick Maddie or even Nick." Vida frowned, the more Chip talked, the more childlike he seemed. "Nick's not my best friend, but he's a good one."

"I don't know, mate," Xander said as he finally began to unwind the ropes.

Madison blasted the NyghtMare with water, startling Vida. "Madison said that it wasn't about best friends," Chip added and yawned. "I didn't understand that. Then Madison wasn't Madison again." Vida glanced down as Chip looked at Madison, "Are you sure she's really Maddie?"

"I'm sure," Xander replied and pointed, "The NyghtMare is over there."

Chip twisted to look and nodded, "I'm tired Xander."

"Well, we're going to get you out of here," Xander said, "but you have to stand up." He helped Chip get to his feet. "Can you morph?"

Chip shook his head, "Can't," he said around a yawn.

"What do we do?" Madison asked.

"Chip," Nick said, "we need you to help. We have to blast the NyghtMare with all of our magic. It's going to get her out of your head, ok?"

Chip blinked, then nodded. His morpher appeared in his hand, "Ok."

Together, the Rangers turned on the NyghtMare, who had finally regained her feet, "You can't defeat me here," she hissed.

"Maybe not," Xander said and lifted his staff, "but we can get you out of Chip's head."

"Fire," Nick ordered.

There was no spell for what they did, it was simply an explosion of power not unlike what had happened the day they'd become Rangers. In moments, they had driven the NyghtMare from Chip's mind. "Now what?" Chip asked.

The grey area around them lightened and shifted, and then they were back in the hospital room. Vida turned to Chip, who was sitting up with a grin. "We did it!" Madison said and threw her arms around Vida.

"How do you feel, mate?" Xander asked as Andy hugged Chip.

"Good," Chip said, "much better than I did in there."

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Luke asked, and pointed at the T.V.

A giant NyghtMare was attacking the city.

"Me," Nicole said, making everyone look at her.

"I'm sorry?" Udonna asked.

"I'll take Chip's place in bed, you guys spell me to look like him and I'll pretend to still be asleep," Nicole smirked, "that way, 'Chip Thorne' is still in the hospital while the Yellow Mystic is beating up the NyghtMare."

"I'm game," Chip said, extracting himself from his Aunt's grip and sliding to the edge of the bed.

Xander moved to help Chip stand and Vida lifted her staff, "Get in bed," she said shortly, "we don't have much time."

Nicole slipped her shoes off and settled herself in the bed. Moments later, her form blurred into Chip's and she lay down. "Be safe," she told them with a cheeky grin.

"We will," Chip replied and kissed her cheek. Then he pulled out his wand, "Magical Source, Mystic Force," he intoned. Morph complete, he saluted Andy and Luke, "We can talk when I get back."

"You better believe it," Andy replied sternely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross references to Petrified Xander.

Bryan Kane came to Winterlight late on a Monday morning. Chip was waiting for Vida to arrive to give him a lift to town for work when the far too familiar cream sedan pulled into the drive way. "Aunt Andy," Chip called, "Social worker's here."

"That will be Bryan," Andy said as she came out of the kitchen. "Chip, I appreciate your agreement with letting Bryan share your room."

Chip shrugged, "He's practically my age, and it makes more sense than chucking him in with Luke." He opened the door and stepped out on the front porch before turning to his aunt, "Of course, if I think we'll actually end up killing each other, I won't have a problem exiling him."

Andy gave him a dry look before stepping off the porch with a welcoming smile, "Hi Jessica," she said.

"Andy, how have you been?" Jessica Freeny, the social worker, said as she stepped out of her car.

"I'm good," Andy replied, "Luke's settling in well and Cassie's actually talking more now."

"And the others?" Jessica asked and made her way around the car to clasp Andy's hands for a brief moment.

"Kevin and Tyler are still adjusting to being together again, Mandy's being nothing but trouble and Nicole is getting ready for her senior year," Andy said, "they're all inside."

"Hi Mrs. Freeny," Chip added as he leaned on the porch railing.

"Hi Chip," Jessica said with a wave, "how are you doing?"

"Getting better every day," Chip replied, "enjoying my year off before nursing school."

Jessica nodded, "If you're as good with patents as you are with children, you're going to be a top nurse no matter where you end up."

"Speaking of," Andy said and nodded at the car, "is this Bryan?"

"Yes," Jessica replied and turned to open her car door, "Come on, Bryan." The young man who slid out of the car was tall, with raven black hair and fair skin. For a moment, Chip wondered if he was a vampire before reminding himself that vampires didn't go out in sunlight. He wore a pair of dark green cargos and a black t-shirt that clung to him almost like a second skin under the strap from his backpack. "Bryan, this is Andrea Winters, your foster mother and her nephew Chip."

"Call me Andy," Andy said and offered her hand, "Welcome to Winterlight Farm."

As Bryan's hand was clasped in Andy's, shatter rock blasted the air and Chip laughed, "Welcome to Winterlight," he said and jumped off the porch, "I'm sorry, I'd stick around to see you settled, but that's my ride. I have to get to work." He kissed Andy's cheek, clapped Bryan on the shoulder and jogged up the road to where Vida was waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Madison asked as Chip scrambled into the back of Vida's truck.

"New foster cousin," Chip replied, "Bryan Kane. Interesting fact, he's seventeen."

"I thought Andy and Bryan only took in little kids," Madison replied, turning so that she could see him.

Chip fastened his seat belt, "It's a special case, since Cassie's going to live with her dad next week, we got asked to take Bryan in. He'll be eighteen before the end of the year, so we're only obligated to keep him through the semester but Aunt Andy and Uncle Bryan intends to let him stay until he graduates high school if he wants."

"That's wonderful about Cassie," Madison said, "Do you think Bryan will last?"

"Well," Chip said, "I don't know, I didn't get a chance to actually talk to him."

Taking the hint, Madison fell silent, and Chip found his mind straying back to the newest cousin, and the startling grey eyes that became apparent when Chip had gotten close to the dark haired teen. There had been something about Bryan, a certain twist to his lips and a look in his eye, as if the boy knew just how striking his features where.

They were just pulling into the Rock Porium's back lot when Chip came out of his thoughts, "Did you guys get anywhere with the map?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope," Vida said, she held up the plastic wrapped paper, "It's like gibberish without the other half."

Chip plucked it out her hand before swinging out of the truck, "I'll take a look at it," he said as he bounced into the store, anything to get his mind off his new, oh so pretty, roommate for a while. As he stepped into the store, he couldn't help his smile, because it certainly felt like a normal day.

…

 _Normal?_ Chip thought with a groan as he walked up the driveway. He should have known better than to even think the world normal. Between the Fireheart and Xander's sudden plunge into plant life, the monster they'd fought had been the _easy_ part of the day. He climbed the steps slowly, reminding himself that he needed to give Toby something as a thank you for solving the Fireheart puzzle. He rested his hand on the door knob for a moment as he fought his grin. He was going to help hatch a _dragon egg._

The door opened under his palm and Chip jerked back, it swung open to reveal Bryan standing there, "Oh," the teen said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Chip said, "it's not like you hit me with the door or anything."

"Chip, right," Bryan said.

"Yeah," Chip replied cautiously.

"Ms. Andy said that we're going to be roommates," Bryan said.

"That would require me coming inside," Chip said, "if you don't mind."

"Sorry," Bryan said and stepped back. "I was just wondering about the room."

Chip shrugged, "It's a little small," he said and stepped inside, "but I offered to share because we're closer in age than you and Lucas are." He headed across the hall to the living room, "I'm home," he told the group, "Xander tried to turn into a tree and we're hatching a dragon egg."

"Don't feed any cows to it," Uncle Bryan replied.

"Is Xander all right?" Andy asked.

"Better than Vida was after the DJ Fly incident," Chip replied, "but it's too soon to tell if he learned anything from it."

"Ok," Andy replied, "If he wants, I can give him fertilizer tips."

"I'll let him know," Chip replied. "I'm going to shower before I eat." Stepping back, he realized that Bryan was staring at him, so Chip grinned and said, "Power Rangers are way more exciting than Dungeons and Dragons." Then he headed upstairs to shower.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tags for Scardy Cat and Long Ago. How do you think Chip really felt about meeting Daggeron, a true knight?

Chip found his Uncle Bryan working on the tractor in the back shed, "Hey," he said as he carefully stepped into the shed.

Bryan looked up and smiled, "Hey Chip, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess," Chip replied, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Can I help?"

"Sure," Bryan replied, "what's on your mind, son?"

Chip grinned and scrambled up the large front wheel of the tractor so that he could watch his uncle work on the engine and hand over tools. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "Things got really weird at Rootcore this week." At Bryan's sharp look, he held up his hands, "Not to me, Uncle Bryan, just, weird to the team."

"What happened?" Bryan asked, "Wrench please."

Chip handed over the wrench, "We heard about these Hidiacs down on the beach and went to check it out."

"Rag," Bryan said, holding out his hand, "sounds like a trap to me."

"It wasn't really," Chip said, "at least, not in a 'destroy the Power Rangers' kind of way at first." He toyed with the tools, "Necrolai, the Vampire Queen, tricked us into going into the cave to break a seal against dark magic. We found a frog and a lamp, and Necrolai made off with this desiccated mummy."

"I don't know who got the better bargain there," Bryan quipped as he began to put spark plugs on the tractor frame.

"I think we did," Chip replied. "The lamp turned out to have a genie in it named Jenji, he's rather cat like."

"You found a genie," Bryan said, "did he grant you any wishes?"

"No," Chip said, "but that's a long story in and of itself. The mummy is a different story all together."

"Really," Bryan replied grinning at his nephew, "I'd rather hear about the genie."

"Who wouldn't?" Chip quipped. "Seriously though, the mummy turned out to be this guy, Imperious, who is the new leader of the Underworld or something. He's the metal turban wearing stop light from the news."

"That's Imperious," Bryan nodded once, "I'll remember that."

"After that," Chip said, "an 'old friend' of Udonna's showed up. His name was Calendor and he claimed that he'd been cursed and stuck in that cave. He claimed that another of their friends, Daggeron, had betrayed and cursed him. Claire and Phineas realized that Calendor was evil and Claire stopped him from killing Udonna."

"Lucky Claire was there," Bryan said.

"That happened while we Mystics were fighting that monster in the plaza, we heard the details later," Chip said. He handed Bryan the package of spark plugs, "Remember that frog I told you about?"

"Yeah," Bryan said.

"Well, he wasn't a prince, exactly," Chip said, "but then Maddie isn't a princess."

"Are you saying that Madison kissed a frog?" Bryan asked, "Isn't she afraid of them?"

"Maybe," Chip said, "Maddie said it was easier to think of it as kissing a cursed man." He grinned, "I'm trying to think of a good joke though."

"I'll share anything I think up," Bryan said. "Who was the frog anyways?"

"Well, Calendor turned out to be Imperious," Chip said, "and the guy he claimed cursed him, Daggeron? He was the frog. He's now the Solaris Knight." Chip sighed.

"Oh," Bryan said as he worked on the tractor some more, "You've now met a knight then."

"Yes," Chip said.

"What's the problem?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know how to act around him," Chip admitted, "I mean, he's a knight; he's been through the training and everything."

"What's wrong with the way you normally act?" Bryan asked casually.

"I," Chip faltered, "I want him to like me. I don't know, I just, he's a knight."

"Chip," Bryan said, "do you know, when you first came to the farm, I was terrified."

"You were?" Chip said, startled.

"I was," Bryan replied and came around the tractor, "I barely knew you before everything happened, you know Charles and I don't get along." Chip nodded, "I had no idea what to expect when Andy asked me if you could live with us. We'd just found out that Andy couldn't have children, and here we were, about to take in a nephew I didn't know, who had just lost his mother and survived cancer. I wasn't sure how to act around you, but Andy told me that all I had to do was act naturally."

"Uncle Bryan," Chip said.

"Hush Chip," Bryan said, "I had this image in my head, based on what I remembered of you. I expected a child, but that wasn't whom I met. I met a young man, one who was afraid and uncertain, but who was accepting it all with a calm I wasn't expecting. When Andy and I discussed adopting Mandy and how her arrival would change the farm, the one thing I knew was that you would be a great role model for her because of how you handled what life threw at you. It's not often a man my age would say this to someone your age, but Chip, you are a hero, because you've survived impossible odds and you haven't let it stop you. In fact, you enjoy life so much that you continue to be a lesson for all of us at Winterlight. I don't know what you would have become without what you've been through, but Chip, it is an honor to know you. If Daggeron can't see that, then that's his loss."

Chip stared at his uncle, awed that a man who had played such a large role in his life saw him that way. Bryan Winter had played the role of Chip's father since Chip had come to Winterlight, being the person who taught Chip about the value of hard work and honesty. Chip knew his real father considered Bryan to be a step of poverty and that Andy had married far below her, but Bryan was a simple, hardworking man who was worth knowing. "Now," Bryan said, jolting Chip out of his thoughts, "I have to get these spark plugs changed before dinner, with your help or not. If you're going to stay, you have to help."

"I'll help," Chip said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place in and around the events of Soul Spector with some dialogue and scenes taken from the episode. Based on two thoughts, one Chip handled the obvious pain he was in really well and what if he had a more personal reason for hating the monsters that clouded his judgement about the bottle. Just two reminders. I have two Brians in this story. Brian, Chip's uncle/Andy's husband and Brian, the seventeen year old foster kid. Both appear in this chapter, although I've tried to keep them distinct. Also, Chip swears. It's at the end of the chapter, but I think the circumstances warrent it.

It wasn't often that Chip enjoyed a day with the Winters anymore, between his work at the Rock Porium and his Ranger duties; he barely had time to keep his chores done. Still, when Andy had suggested a picnic on his day off, Chip jumped at the opportunity. The weather was just edging into fall, and it was perfect for the game of Frisbee he started up with the guys while Uncle Bryan taught Cassie how to throw a baseball. Cassie's new friend Will played baseball and Cassie wanted to play it like he did. Chip was just starting to relax when it all fell apart.

Hidiacs and monsters invaded the park without warning, sending the picnickers into a panic. Chip sent the alert over the morphers as he helped Andy get the family moving. Just as Daggeron and the others arrived, Andy said, "Bryan and Cassie are missing."

"I'll get them," Chip said, and raced back into the fight, morphing as soon as he had gotten out of sight.

"Get these people to safety," Daggeron ordered them.

Chip fought his way through the Hidiacs, looking for his uncle and cousin. He'd just reached a clear spot where he could look around when the monster's voice caught his attention, "Aw, how sweet."

Bryan and Cassie were surrounded by Hidiacs and facing one of the two monsters, "Stop," Chip shouted, hoping to distract the monster before it could do anything. The Hidiacs blasted him and charged, distracting him from Bryan and Cassie for the crucial moments the monster needed to work it's dark magic. Rage flared within Chip, blinding him from anything but the monster that had hurt his family. He charged in, forgetting everything he'd learned about fighting, desperate to get revenge.

"And you call yourselves protectors of the city," the monster sneered, "what a joke."

Chip stared at his uncle, unbelieving. He'd failed; he'd actually failed to protect his family. He'd never imagined something like that would ever happen to him. "Chip!"

Chip spun onto his knee, "Andy," he said, "no."

It was too late, Andy spotted Bryan and Cassie lying on the grass, "Bryan," she said, coming to a stop.

"Aunt Andy," Chip said, standing up and letting his morph fade, "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"The monster," Chip said, "I was- I failed."

Andy shook her head, "You didn't fail Chip. No matter what happened, you didn't fail."

Chip might have believed her if he didn't see the truth in her eyes.

…

Chip knew he was asking for the impossible, but every time he tried to stop, to relax, to wait, or even to research, he couldn't forget the accusation in his aunt's eyes. His fault. Bryan and Cassie were trapped in that half life because he hadn't been fast enough, hadn't been good enough. He had to save them. Xander, Maddie and Vida tried to keep him calm, but he couldn't stop. He'd screwed up and people he loved were paying the price.

When the life-force thief and her partner showed back up, Chip tried to stay calm, to stay focused. He knew what every book had to say about keeping calm in battle, but hearing the creature laugh and taunt cut into him like a knife, until finally he snapped.

He was still coming out of the battle rage when he spotted the bottle, it was his only excuse for doing what he did. He opened it.

As the pain of the soul specter ripped through him, Chip took the pain and brought it into him. It was his punishment, his atonement, for letting Cassie and Uncle Bryan get caught. Stumbling to Rootcore, unable to see clearly, much less walk in a straight line, Chip wondered if he would die. Then he wondered if he cared enough to live.

"Don't you dare give up," Vida said suddenly, "don't you _dare_ Charlie Thorne."

Chip blinked up at Vida, stunned by her sudden vehemence. "What?" He managed.

"You've survived cancer," Vida said in his ear, "and you didn't give up. Your dad dumped you and you didn't give up. You are not going to give up now either."

Chip groaned softly, "It hurts," he whimpered, and blushed for sounding like a child.

"I know," Vida said.

"Give me a moment," he said and stopped walking. Vida stopped to and everyone else gathered close. Chip took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Mentally, he probed the pain, identifying it's source and accepting it. Finally, he opened his eyes, managing his pain firmly, instead of letting it manage him. He'd learned to do it as a defense against the bad days of cancer treatment, and it steadied him enough that he shifted his weight off Vida. "Ok," he said, "ok." He took a step forward and then another, "let's do this."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nick asked.

Chip tilted his head, "For right now, yes."

They started again, with Vida taking most of his weight when an unwise movement sent pain ripping through him again. Thankfully, they'd reached Rootcore at that point and Udonna confirmed Necrolai's statement. _Great,_ Chip thought as everyone looked at each other, _this is my fault._

"I'll take Chip to the staff." Daggeron said, drawing Chip out of his darkening thoughts. Chip glanced covertly at the knight, and then averted his eyes. Of all people he would have failed in front of, it would be the one man he wanted to impress.

"One good thing," Vida said in his ear, "you won't have to walk far, not if Daggeron's taking you."

Chip tilted his head and summoned up a grin to reassure his friend even as his arm tightened over his stomach as the pain increased a little.

The ride to Mount Isis was silent; Chip lay down on one of the cushioned seats and tried to recall every trick he'd learned to hide his pain. He'd learned them to keep his father from _lecturing_ him about manning up, and he'd improved them to keep his aunt from worrying. When they arrived at the mountain, Chip had adjusted his mentality enough to sound almost normal as he asked, "Do you think I can make it?"

"Come on," Daggeron said, "we'll take it step by step."

Step by step indeed, Chip thought as they climbed. He pushed himself to stay right behind Daggeron, and to say nothing when Daggeron seemed to forget and speed up or chose pathways that were more challenging. The few times Daggeron offered aid, Chip took it, he knew, that pride wasn't about declining help you needed, but in accepting that help without looking for a crutch.

Finally, though, the pain of the soul specter overwhelmed him and he stopped. "I'm sorry," he told Daggeron, "I don't think I can make it."

"When I was training to be a knight," Daggeron replied, "I can't tell you how many times I wanted to quit, but my teacher wouldn't let me." He looked at Chip for a moment, "Now, I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I let my student give up before he even started training now would I?"

Chip froze, pain in his stomach forgot, "You want to train me to be a knight?" He asked, feeling light headed, "A real knight?"

"Not if we don't make it up this mountain," Daggeron said. He gestured, "Now let's go."

The climb wasn't any easier, the pain wasn't any less, but Chip could feel a tiny kernel of pride forming in his gut. Daggeron wanted to train him to be a knight. He honestly felt he could do anything at that moment.

…

When Chip finally came home that evening, after getting checked over by Udonna and even learning a few diagnostic spells of his own, Aunt Andy was waiting up for him. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

Chip smiled, "I'm fine, Aunt Andy. You wouldn't believe what happened to me today."

"Oh?" She asked.

"Daggeron's offered to train me to be a knight!" Chip said, unable to keep himself from bouncing on his toes at the remembered thrill.

"That's wonderful," Andy said. "Chip, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What for?" Chip asked, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I know I said that you weren't to blame, but I did blame you." Andy said, "I was wrong to do it."

Chip lay his hand on Andy's mouth, "Aunt Andy, stop." He smiled at her, "I don't blame you for anything. If you must have my forgiveness, then I give it to you freely." He kissed her cheek gently as he removed his hand, "Now, I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," Andy said shakily.

Chip headed upstairs, and found Brian waiting in his room. He blinked at the youth, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I couldn't sleep," Brian replied.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked.

"I saw you today," Brian said, "when you were attacked by that smoke from the black bottle."

Chip went very still, suddenly wishing that yes, he did swear. "What about it?" He asked.

"You looked like you were in pain," Brian replied, "are you ok?"

Chip grinned, "I'm fine, Brian. It wasn't anything big." He headed for the closet, pulling off his shirt as he did so. He had long ago forgot about body modesty, and also didn't think about what his stomach still looked like as he changed into his sleep pants. He stepped out of the closet with his dirty clothes in hand, not thinking of much of anything beside what tomorrow would be like.

"That's a big bruise for it to be nothing," Brian observed.

 _Well, shit,_ Chip thought. When he turned to look at his foster cousin, the other teen was laying on the top bunk, and had rolled away from him to face the wall.


	19. Chapter 19

"Chip," Vida said, "what is with you today, you've been spaced out all afternoon."

Chip shook his head a little, "I'm fine, Vida."

"No," Madison said, "V's right. You have been acting off today."

"I'm fine," Chip said, "ok, just fine."

Vida had that mulish look that wouldn't be easy to dodge and Madison had shut off her camera, but before either of them could speak, a distraction came. "Excuse me?" A teen said, "I was looking for a comic book." Chip, grateful for the interruption, all but leaped to help him.

xxXXxx

"Chip you have been unfocused all day," Daggeron said as he lowered his sword from the guard position, "is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Chip said as he relaxed slightly and tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just having an off day."

"You need to focus on the fight," Daggeron said, "losing focus in battle can cost you everything."

"Yes sir," Chip said, "I'm sorry."

xxXXxx

"Chip, are you feeling ok?" Nick asked.

Chip looked up from the book he was reading in Rootcore, "I'm fine, Nick. Why do you ask?"

"You just told Xander you didn't want to see Harry Potter," Nick said, "you've been jumping for the chance to see that."

"I can't go see Harry Potter," Chip corrected him, "it's not that I don't want to go."

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," Chip replied, "it's just family stuff."

"If you say so," Nick replied doubtfully.

xxXXxx

Chip eased his way into the house at Winterlight, closing the door as softly as he could. No one appeared to greet him and he breathed a sigh of relief. If he could make it up the stairs, he'd be fine.

As quietly as he could, Chip moved up the stairs, hearing and wincing as laughter echoed out of the kitchen. He made the upper hall and hurried for his bedroom. "Oh Charlie, you're home!"

Chip shivered slightly at the honey sweet tone and he turned, slowly, to look at his step sister Heather. "Hello Heather," he said quietly, reminding himself that he was two years older than the petite blond, "did you need something?"

"No," Heather said in a sweet tone, "I just thought you had to work today?"

Chip smiled, "Actually, I've already finished my shift and since it's payday, I'm going out with some friends of mine." He opened the door to his room and shot Heather a slow side glance, "I'm sure that you can join the family movie night if you wanted."

Heather blinked, then recovered, "Is there anything to do in this town?"

"Not if you're under eighteen," Chip said in a slightly sing-song tone. "If you'll excuse me, my ride is waiting." He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, throwing the bolt with a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure you're related to her?"

Chip spun, "Bryan!" He said, "You scared me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. That Heather girl, are you sure you're related."

"Nope," Chip said, "she's a step-sister, praise be to all." He shucked his shirt as he headed for the closet.

"You really have no concept of modesty," Bryan said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Chip asked as he dropped his shirt into the laundry basket.

"You seem to have no problem walking around half dressed," Bryan said, "I'm not saying I'm complaining, but I've noticed that."

Chip shrugged, "I wear less when I'm swimming," he said as he grabbed a shirt from his closet. "No point in freaking out about going without a shirt."

"If you say so," Bryan replied. "New bruises?"

Chip pulled his shirt on, "I wouldn't be surprised. Training's been getting rough ever since Daggeron started teaching me too."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bryan muttered, "Are you trying to break a bone or something?"

"Not really, but it's happened," Chip replied as he kicked off his tennis shoes in exchange for his boots.

"Chip," Bryan said.

Chip paused and turned to find Bryan standing rather close to him. "Yes?" He said after swallowing.

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie this weekend," Bryan said. "Do something other than practice for a change, give those bruises a chance to heal?"

Chip frowned at him, because he never saw this coming, "I'm a Power Ranger, Bryan," he said very quietly. "I do what I have to. Now, you'll excuse me, Vida actually is waiting."

Bryan tilted his head a little, but stepped back, "Of course."

Chip headed for the door, but stopped halfway there, "And Bryan," he added turning to look at the teen, "I'm sorry, but I can't. Being foster parents is very important to Uncle Brian and Aunt Andy. If I were to allow anything to happen between us, it could ruin their status as good foster parents. As long as I live under their roof, nothing can happen and I won't move out just to allow something to happen." He paused for a moment, "However, I can feel you, being a teenager in a house of children is never easy especially when you don't have any privacy. The team and I are going to a street fair in Rockwall next week if you want to get out of here though."

He opened is door and stepped back out. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes and sighed, because he really never say that sort of thing coming. "You ok?"

Chip opened his eyes and found Andy watching him, "I'm great," he said quietly, "I'm going out, Andy. Vida's waiting."

"I know," Andy said, "she came in to see what's taking so long."

"Where is she?" Chip asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Andy replied.

"You left her alone with them?" Chip said, jerking up right. "Oh God, Aunt Andy," he bolted for the stairs. "I can't believe this," he muttered.

Ignoring the house rules, and his aunt's reprimand, Chip ran down the stairs, skidded around the corner to the hallway and raced into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop in the doorway just as Vida said, "So you're the idiot who got rid of the best damn thing that ever happened to you."

He closed his eyes in relief, because that meant Vida was just getting started. "Vida, let's go," he said and stepped forward to grab her arm. "We don't want to be late." He pulled lightly and Vida looked at him in amusement. "Come on," he said. Turning slightly he added, "Hi Dad, bye Dad, have a good trip."


	20. Chapter 20

Chip let himself in through the back door, feeling the warmth of the kitchen and the laughter of his family wash over him. "Chip," Andy said, "we didn't think you'd be home yet."

Chip smiled tiredly, "Long day." He eyed her as she chopped vegetables and after a moment, she put the knife down and opened her arms. Chip allowed himself to be drawn in and he buried his head in her shoulder. "Why do I do this?" Chip whispered.

"Because you wouldn't be yourself if you didn't," Andy replied. "Want to talk about it?"

"You're making dinner," Chip replied.

"Doesn't mean I can't listen," Andy said firmly.

Chip hesitated and then squeezed her tightly before stepping back. He slid around his aunt to claim a seat on the kitchen counter between the upper cabinets and the fridge. Andy stared at him for a moment before turning back to her vegetables. "We got Jenji captured today," Chip said.

"The genii, right?" Andy asked.

"Right," Chip said. "We were stupid, we could have taken care of it, but we didn't and Jenji paid for it. Calendor forced him to create a world where we didn't have our abilities. There wasn't even music. We had to go before the Tribunal of Magic to get our power back. They said no and we went back, because we'd made the mistake and it was up to us to fix it. Because of that, we got our powers back and an upgrade."

"Did you learn something?" Andy asked as she slid the vegetables into a pan.

"We can't be lazy," Chip, said, "we can't depend on someone else to fight our battle or we'll end up losing things we hold most dear. We became Rangers for a reason and we can't forget that."

…

After dinner, Chip went out to the barn to work on his saddle. He'd been meaning to give it a good cleaning and he figured that the work, actually physical work, would help him settle. He could hear the kids run around the back yard, playing tag in the sunset. Soon, they would get out their glow sticks and the game would change to something else. Probably equally loud and equally energetic. A final hurrah before fall, and then winter, set in with a vengeance.

Taking the saddle out, Chip reflected that, for the first time, he didn't want to go play tag with his cousins. He actually stopped and thought about it. He'd never before felt reluctant to join in a game, invited or not.

Being a Ranger had changed him, Chip knew that. Under the jokes and the fantasy, he wasn't the same person. It had never been so obvious to him before and it shook him deep inside. Who was he, if he wasn't the crazy cousin?

Chip set the saddle down and reached for his cell phone. Staring at his list of contacts, his finger hovered over Vida and Xander as he struggled to decide who would be in a better position to talk to right now. The phone vibrated and the screen lit up. A yellow ranger helmet and the letters DTY gave him an identity. "Hello?" He asked.

"Chip, it's Kira Ford."

Chip sat down, "Hi Kira is something wrong?"

"Not really," Kira replied, "but Conner said you guys had a bad day and I should call you."

"He did?" Chip asked.

"Well, he text me with 'Mystic bad day, call Chip, help,' so I called. What happened?"

Chip closed his eyes, "We let Jenji get captured by Imperious and he made a wish that took away our powers. We had to fight to get them back."

"Wow," Kira said.

"Kira, it was our fault. If we hadn't convinced Daggeron, we wouldn't have lost Jenji. He did it because we asked." Chip said. "We were tired, and we got lazy, and there's no excuse for it. The only people who can win this war is us."

"Chip," Kira said, "I don't know anyone on your team that well, despite Conner and Nick's friendship. But, from what I know, you guys don't have entitled personalities. I have a question, because you know them better than I do. Before today, before this happened, has there ever been a time when you relied solely on Daggeron and Jenji like this? Where you, by your own admission, convinced Daggeron and Jenji to do something they didn't want to?"

"Well, no," Chip said.

"Do you think, if there had been another option available, Daggeron would have allowed it?" Kira asked.

"No," Chip said.

"And you deal with magic now," Kira said, "is it possible that magic played a less obvious hand in your behavior?"

Chip blinked, "I hadn't thought of that."

"You're thinking it now," Kira replied. "They say power corrupts, Chip, but the Power does not. If you were, just Mystics and not Rangers it would have been one thing. But being Rangers means that the easy way is not your default selection you will always choose the right way if you let yourself think. You're tired, but tomorrow, talk to Udonna. She'll probably have an answer for you."

"Ok," Chip said.

"Now," Kira said, "I have a different question for you. Also courtesy of Conner and Nick."

"Let's hear it," Chip said.

"Nick wants to know if you are, or will date Vida or Xander. Conner wants to know if you three are going to from a family." Kira said, hesitantly.

"I don't understand," Chip said.

"Nick says that you have a crush on Vida and Xander," Kira replied, "which I leave to you to admit or not. He's wondering which one you're going to date, but he's not asking around because of the Good Nick, Bad Nick debacle. Conner thinks the three of you should make a family together."

"Like a threesome?" Chip asked.

"Exactly," Kira said. "Except more permanent. I know we don't talk much, but you have to at least admit you care for both of them."

"I do," Chip replied. He sighed, "I really do, Kira. I just don't know what I feel. I don't know if I want to be with one of them or both of them and I don't know how they'll react. I'm just trying to stay their friend for now. We have enough going on in the world."

"As you say," Kira said. "I'll see if I can do some snooping. Tell Madison that I'm giving her number to Tori, the Blue Wind Ninja, so they can bond as Lady Blues."

"I will," Chip said. "Hey, stupid question here. Why are there Lady Blues, but not Lord Yellows?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chip leaned against the counter and watched his aunt for a long moment, "Hi," he said finally.

Andy turned, "Oh my God, Chip. What happened to you?"

Chip grinned and flinched as his bruised cheek complained. "I kind of got between Vida and Xander's new tenet." He crossed his arms with a slight shrug. "Vida didn't like him flirting with me, apparently. At least this way, she won't get in trouble with the cops; she still isn't done with the court mandated anger management classes from last time."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Andy asked.

"I'm concussed from the monster attack," Chip said, "but I'll be fine. Vida and I are going to dinner together tonight, and Xander and I are going to a movie."

"Chip, do you have a date?" Andy asked.

"Nope," Chip said with another grin. "I have two best friends whom I love dearly and want to spend time with. Unfortunately, Vida's on a kill Xander rampage so instead of the three of us doing dinner and a movie, I'm splitting my time between them. I'll probably crash at Xander's place after the movie. Ms. Walsh made the good cookies and gave Xander more than he could possibly eat."

"Ok," Andy said, "are you sure you're ok?"

Chip nodded, "I'm wonderful. Maddie says the potion Udonna gave me is making me goofy, but I feel wonderful."

"You took a potion," Andy said.

"Yeah, to help my concussion," Chip replied, "Udonna and I made it yesterday. It was so cool; it's nothing like cooking a meal." He pushed off from the counter, "I have to go change. I just wanted to say I love you Mom."

That said, Chip headed out of the kitchen and upstairs to change. Jeans were swapped from black pants, and a neat yellow shirt replaced his Rock Porium work shirt. He was sliding on his shoes when Brian came in, "Hey," Chip said.

"Hi," Brian replied. He glanced at Chip, "Going somewhere?"

"Just out with the guys," Chip replied with a slight shrug. He grabbed a backpack and tossed some clothes in it. "I'll be back tomorrow. See you later."

"Hey, I saw the new bad guys," Brian said.

"They aren't exactly 'new'," Chip replied, "they serve the Master of Evil same as Imperious and the others did. They're just stronger than the monsters we've been fighting. They aren't going to send monsters, they're going to attack us themselves. We defeat them, we get that much closer to the end of this war."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Brian asked.

"Absolutely," Chip grinned at his roommate, "I'm a Power Ranger." He slung the bag over his shoulder and trotted back downstairs where his uncle was waiting for him. "Hi, Uncle Bryan."

"Hi Chip," Bryan said, "long day?"

"I've had longer," Chip replied with a grin, "I'm going out for the evening. I'll be back tomorrow after work."

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah," Chip replied.

"Chip," Bryan said, "it's your birthday."

Chip hesitated, "Already? Where does the time go?" He fidgeted with his backpack for a moment, "Uncle Bryan, I know that dinner with the family is always my thing, but I promised Vida and Xander I'd spend time with them." Chip bit his lip, "I don't know what to say. The Rangers invited us out my next days off but I can cancel that, no problem. Maybe we can do a BBQ then instead of tonight."

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.

Chip flushed slightly, "I'm positive, Uncle Bryan. I'll see you tomorrow." He threw his arm around his uncle and hurried out the door. He raced down the back yard to the large oak tree and slapped his hand against it, allowing himself to be sucked into the network of roots that could take him practically anywhere on the continent.

Tonight, he came out at a small park down from the restaurant where he'd promised to meet Vida. He walked down the road, arriving just as Vida pulled into the parking lot. "Hey," Chip called as he walked over.

"Hey Chip," Vida replied.

"Did you look at a calendar today?" Chip asked as he tossed his bag into the back of Vida's truck.

"No," Vida replied, "why?"

"It's Halloween," Chip replied.

"Already?" Vida replied, "How did I miss that?"

"You spent all day at Rootcore," Chip said, "before the Terrors showed up."

"Right," Vida said. She kissed his cheek, "Happy Birthday, Chip."

"Thanks," Chip said.

They walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated in a quiet booth. "What did you want to talk about?" Vida asked after they placed their meal orders.

Chip bit his lip, "I just wanted to talk about us."

"Is there an us?" Vida asked.

"I don't know," Chip replied as he toyed with his silverware. "Remember NyghtMare?"

"I'm not likely to forget," Vida replied.

"You never asked me what she wanted me to choose from," Chip said.

"I never felt it was something I needed to know," Vida replied.

"I think you need to," Chip replied. He leaned forward, "Vida, the choice I had to make, I've made. I thought about it a lot, and now that I have, it's your turn."

"I don't understand," Vida said.

"The NyghtMare wanted me to choose between you and Xander. Not as my best friends, but as something more." Chip said, calmly. He spread his hands and shifted back, "I can't make that choice, Vi. I love you both."

"That's a lot to put on a person," Vida said quietly.

"I'm going to tell Xander about this too," Chip said, "whatever happens, it has to be agreed on by all of us."

"I agree," Vida said. She reached over and caught Chip's hand in her own, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of their food.

Chip could only hope that things between him and Xander would go as well as his talk with Vida. He also hoped that things would end well for all of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chip paced nervously through the hay loft. It had been a week since he'd managed to confess to both of his friends how he felt, and they had asked to meet him up here. Vida had taken the news calmly, he thought, but Xander hadn't reacted near as well. Although Chip had no doubt that their friendship was a strong as ever, he was worried about how comfortable Xander would be with the knowledge that Chip was in love with him.

Chip pressed his hands to chin in a prayer-like gesture,  _Please don't let me lose them. I can handle them not wanting me, as long as we're still friends._  He wasn't sure whom he sent the wish out too, but he knew there was someone out there who heard.

"Chip," Vida said.

Chip turned, "Hi."

Vida swung off the ladder, followed by Xander, Chip dropped his hands and swung them back and forth, as he rocked on his heels, "Hey," Xander said with a quick glance at Vida.

"You wanted to talk?" Chip asked, "We can go into the fortress."

Vida nodded, "Let's do that."

They retreated into the small room and stood there looking at each other in silence. Chip rocked back on his heels and onto his toes, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You dropped a bombshell on us," Vida said, "I'm sorry I couldn't answer you right away."

"That's ok," Chip replied, "it took me a while to accept what I was feeling. I didn't really expect something like this for a while."

"That wouldn't be fair, though," Xander said, "you deserve to hear something from us."

"I just want to know that the two of you are comfortable with knowing," Chip said, trying not to show how nervous he was. "I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want, or drive you away because of something I say or do. You're my best friends and I don't want lose that, no matter what." His eyes had dropped to the floor as the words came out of him in a rush. As he paused for breath, there was a whisper of noise and then someone kissed his cheek.

Chip stepped back, looking up as he did. Vida stood just in front of him with a slight smile on her face. Chip backed into something solid and warm and when he looked, it was Xander.  _When did he get behind me?_ Chip thought, even as he shifted away from Xander. "Chip," Vida said, drawing his attention, "don't say anything for a little bit. Just listen to us." She put her hand on his arm, "I can't begin to claim that I know how you feel, I've honestly never thought about it beyond a second's attention. You, you're my best friend, and maybe I can't say I'm in love with you, but that doesn't mean I couldn't feel that way."

"Like Vi says," Xander said, "I can't say it, but you two, you're the only ones I ever told I was bi. I can't deny that I've always wondered, but Chip, I'm not going to start something with you if it's going to go nowhere."

Chip closed his eyes, because this was not going to go well. He waited for the bomb to drop in silence. "God Chip, what are you thinking," Vida asked and hugged him. "We're not saying no. We're saying we don't know, but we're willing to see what happens."

"What?" Chip asked, staring at her in shock.

"Vida wants to fall into this head first," Xander said, his hand falling onto Chip's back. "I'm worried about what will happen."

"Xander, shut up," Vida said, "you're either in, or you're out."

Chip looked over at Xander who sighed, "So, dating my two best friends. I guess I'm in." As Xander's arm shifted to encircle his waist, Chip sighed. It was entirely possible that he'd just been given his greatest wish. "So," Xander said, "I guess this means that you will both get fully lethal if I stop flirting, right?"

"Uh," Chip said, trying to catch up with Xander's sudden opinion.

"You will not flirt where we can see you," Vida said firmly, "because you'll make Chip look like a sad puppy and that makes me homicidal."

"I don't mind," Chip said, because it was ok. Xander could flirt with whomever he wanted as long as he came back. "I'm not going to object, Vida. As long as it's just flirting, I can handle it. If you want to be jealous or whatever then say it, don't blame me for your feelings." He looked from Vida to Xander as he extricated himself from their embrace. "This doesn't work that way, not for me. I'm not the scapegoat for your emotions, Vida, or the excuse for your behavior, Xander. I want this, that's why I told you both, but I am not going to let this be an uneven, misshapen triangle because you can't speak the truth. I'm not asking for either of you to be anything more than what you are, I'm just asking that you admit the truth when you're directly asked about it."

From the way Vida and Xander stared at each other, they didn't get it. "Look, I've spent years watching relationships. Communication, the ability to express thoughts, problems and needs, is the reason Andy and Brian are happily married in the mad house. Willingness to compromise is why my dad's second marriage is, and I can't believe I'm saying this, actually working well for him despite the step-monster and the little one. If you want to tear each other apart, let me know so that I can get out of the line of fire."

"Ok," Vida said. "Ok," she looked over at Xander.

"This will work," Chip said with a careful smile, "you just have to trust me sometimes." He held up his hand, "Not like the thing with the trebuchet and the cat, just, listen sometimes."

"I can do that," Xander said easily.

"Me to," Vida agreed after studying him for a long moment. "You've changed, Chip."

Chip grinned, "Not really. I'm just becoming a better me."


	23. Chapter 23

They defeated the Master just in time for Christmas, which was good because Xander's parents were flying him back to Australia for a week, and bad because none of them had told anyone that they were maybe-kind of-trying to date each other and so finding ways to be together just them were difficult, what with Madison being lonely after Nick, Udonna and Leanbow headed off for South Carolina and Claire calling them at least once a week to fix a spell gone wrong or because she's lonely with Daggeron off doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't pushing Chip in his sword lessons.

Xander had been the creative genius who figured out one way to arrange it. Claire and Daggeron didn't celebrate Christmas, but were willing to do a 'winter celebration and gift exchange' along with LeeLee, Phineas and Necrolai, or Nikki as she called herself after she'd lost her powers. Xander had told everyone to show up at five and then asked Vida and Chip to come over at four to help him 'decorate'.

Besides managing the Rock Porium, Xander was the overseer of a small apartment complex his grandparents owned. Chip still wasn't sure if his Australian relatives had bought the complex for some obscure reason or if it had been his grandparents' way of helping him stay in America after high school and his dad's transfer back to Australia shortly after graduation. Certainly, he'd never heard of them owning it until graduation, when Xander had rushed up to him and told him all about it.

One of the perks was that Xander lived in a nice two bedroom apartment rent free, and all he had to do was handle the off hour maintenance emergencies. There was a day manager who handled things like renting the apartments and seeing to their upkeep; Xander just had to sign off the big ticket items for his grandparents.

On the appointed day, a week before Christmas, Chip arrived at Xander's just after four with a backpack full of gifts and nothing on his mind but tree ornaments and tinsel. Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock to find himself practically dragged into the apartment after he'd knocked and kissed thoroughly while the door slammed shut. "I swear," Xander said when he broke the kiss, "if something happens in the next hour that interrupts us, I will not be responsible for the opinion of my plants."

Chip simply stared up at his boyfriend, startled, "Ok," he said finally.

"I mean, it's not fair," Xander said, "I finally get the chance to actually think of you and Vida as more than friends and every time we try to do something we get interrupted."

"Where is Vida?" Chip asked.

"In the kitchen," Xander replied, "probably eating all my cookie dough."

"Not all of it," Vida protested as she appeared over Xander's shoulder, "I save some for Chip." She slid around Xander and kissed his cheek. "I'm getting a cold," she added with a slight sniff.

"I can take care of that," Chip said, "just let me put my backpack down, ok?"

It was the work of a moment for him to execute the neat healing spell Udonna had taught him, "Wow," Vida said, and took a deep breath, "I can breathe again."

"I know, it's like magic," Chip said with lifted eyebrows.

"You only think you're funny," Vida told him and kissed him on the lips. She tasted like chocolate and cookies, while Xander had tasted like chocolate and cinnamon.

"I am hilarious," Chip said after breaking the kiss, "Now where's my cookie dough?"

It was in the kitchen that Chip really felt it. Maybe it was the way Xander grumbled but teased as he made more batches of cookie dough because they ate half of it, or the way Vida would stick bits of dough in Xander's mouth to shut him up. Maybe it was the fact that they weren't trying to race each other for something Chip wasn't sure he was ready for yet.

Maybe it was just the Spirit of Christmas settling upon them, but for forty-five minutes, in a kitchen that grew progressively covered in flour, Chip felt at home. Soon enough, he knew, their friends would arrive to exchange gifts and eat cookies and it would be a little awkward because Nick and his parents were gone but they'd enjoy the gifts. Then Xander would be off to Australia for a summer Christmas and to try to explain the three of them to his parents. Vida would get back to trying to distract and cheer up Madison between Nick's infrequent phone calls while raging to Chip that her sister was a stubborn idiot and Nick was a moron because they wouldn't use their morphers as cell phones and talk more. Chip would be back at Winterlight, chasing cousins and fighting with his step-sister, who had managed to say something nice when she'd found out he was a Ranger, but her ingrained hatred had overcome her awe quickly.

Maybe in the new year, Chip would given in and move in with Xander so he could focus on nursing school and Vida would move in to the empty apartment being renovated with Madison and they could just be a young relationship with a sister-in-law to cheer up.

Maybe it would happen, maybe it wouldn't, but as Vida fed him a bit of cookie dough, Chip couldn't stop himself from praying.  _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._


End file.
